


Lightning In A Bottle

by Ghost_Writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Descriptive Smut, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Dungeons & Dragons References, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Found Family, Fred Weasley needs a hug, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, George Weasley Needs a Hug, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I refer to the reader's body as trans-male, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person, Pining, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamorous Vee, Polyamory, Quidditch, Reader is Gryfindor, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Doubt, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Slow Burn, Smut, Song: Electric Love (Borns), Song: Kiss Me (Ed Sheeran), Song: Love Please Stay (Nothing But Theives), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved George Weasley, Truth or Dare, absolutely no twincest, does this count as Slow Burn?, gender neutral reader, references to smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writing/pseuds/Ghost_Writing
Summary: Your soulmate mark grows as your soulmate ages. Gaining more details about them, but only after they have fallen in love with you does this mark bare their name. When you got your letter for Hogwarts, your mark was just two wands crossed over each other. You’d thought that your soulmate was just into Dungeons and Dragons, or something of that sort.How wrong you were.Reader has gender-neutral pronouns.On Haitus
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to an error, the Yule Ball is _after_ Christmas Break.
> 
> The layout of the burrow is not in fact accurate. I took some artistic liberties.

Your soulmate mark grows as your soulmate ages. Gaining more details about them, but only after they have fallen in love with you does this mark bear their name. When you got your letter for Hogwarts, your mark was just two wands crossed over each other. You’d thought that your soulmate was just into Dungeons and Dragons, or something of that sort. 

However, when you stepped on the train, your mark started to grow. You didn’t care for your parents, they never loved you, and it made it worse by how you expressed yourself. They hurt you, dark bruises on your wrists from their strong grips in public, sleepless nights spent crying or pouring your heart into anything but your “real life” as they called it. It wore you down. You’d stepped on that train with bags under your eyes and never looked back.

It had been hard to find a place to sit, not used to taking the train like this, how cramped it was, full of new people and new experiences talking about magic and things you’d never heard of. You’d walked straight into the backs of two lanky red-headed boys your age. When they turned around they gave you dazzling smiles.

“Hey, you lost?” one asked, bending down to your shorter height.

You just nodded your head shyly, not used to people just talking to you randomly.

“Well come on, you want to sit with us? We need another or we’ll be stuck with some rando,” the other chimed in, opening the door to the private space where another red-headed boy, this one better put together sat.

“Are you sure?” you asked meekly, clutching your sketchbook and luggage handle.

They both gave you dazzling smiles that caused you to smile back with small tears in your eyes.  
“Of course!” they both said at once, as the other red-headed boy just huffed to mask laughter.

You had quietly sat down in that car, next to one of the twins, and across from the other and their brother. They both quickly introduced themselves with hands stuck out after storing your luggage for you.

“I’m Fred-”

“And I’m George!” they said almost at the same time. Their happy demeanor made you smile despite your anxiety.

You had taken their hands and introduced yourself as well. Later being told that the other boy was Percy, their older brother. They told you all about Hogwarts the entire trip, and ever since then, neither of the twins had left your side. Always there to guide you through everything.

That was your first year, you are now in your sixth year at Hogwarts. Your mural has grown since then to display magic, a large magpie across your back between the wands. Then there were the fireworks and two brooms with bludgers. A part of you longingly hoped that it was describing the twins but you pushed it down. Deep down. However, it kept bubbling back up because they had yet to leave your side since your first meeting. 

Both twins had been over the moon when the three of you had been accepted into the same house, Gryfindor. You’d just been happy to have friends. When you had gotten to the amazing tower that the Gryfindor’s slept in, they had demanded a room with you since you were a new student and they could easily take you to class then. You thought it was amazingly nice, being able to have a room with your two new friends. 

This kept up for years and now the three of you are just assigned a three-person room together. Last year, you had a five-person room with Ron and Harry, it was fun, however, the five-person room this year was taken up by a group of first years. You didn’t care, Fred and George were closer with you, no one had gotten the three of you apart, much to Snape's display, and Hagrid’s joy. You had them pay attention in almost every class, Snape’s being an exception because no one liked Snape since he was so mean to Harry.

Since then, you’d spent a total of eight holidays with your parents. Christmas break, and summer break. Both times they made it known they did not need you there, nor want you there. So when your next Christmas break came, you opted to stay at school instead. You’d been sitting on your bed sketching the twins in your sketchbook. You did this often, they kept buying you more from Hogsmeade so it’s not like you had a reason to stop. It was hard to describe why you did it, they were just the perfect subjects, even while they were packing up their bags for the Holidays. You hadn’t told them you weren’t going home yet.

“So, Y/N, you excited to see your parents for Christmas?” Fred asks where he was stuffing clothes into a large suitcase on his bed.

Without thinking yourself, you mumble:  
“I’m not going home for Christmas.”

You can feel both boys turn towards you without even needing to look up from your sketchbook. George is standing in the door with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

“What do ya’ mean you’re not going home?” he asks with a baffled look across his face.

You never really spoke of your parents much around them, you kept that to yourself. Why would you? They treated your brother with more love than you so it’s not like it mattered.

“I’m going to stay here and celebrate by myself. I asked Professor Mcgonagalland she said it was fine,” you shrug, putting down your pencil to face them.

Fred has his hands on his hips, looking to be very lost in some mischievous plan. Probably something for you to do while you’re here. They’re like that. George had gone back to the bathroom to rinse out his mouth. You could hear the water from where you sat.

Before you can open your mouth again to break the silence, Fred speaks:  
“Come home with us. Mum’s been wanting to meet you since the first year anyway.”

“I can’t intrude on your home, uninvited and on short notice.” You shake your head, dismissing them as you reach to pick your pencil back up.

“Sure you can! Ron brought Harry home the first year like a lost puppy, and then Hermione the next,” George argues, returning from spitting out his toothpaste.

“I don’t know… it would still feel like that…” you sigh, returning to the detailed sketch of Fred stuffing clothes into his suitcase. It was getting pretty good, in your odd style. It almost moved.

The bed dipped as both boys sat down across from you on either side.  
“Sure you can Y/N, come on, it’ll be fun having you home for Christmas! Like an early gift,” George says eagerly, you swear you see Fred shoot him an unreadable look out of the corner of your eye but you dismiss it as the boys being boys.

With a huff, you nod your head. Maybe it would be nice to get away from your usual routine. Perhaps you’d meet your soulmate even? You’d really like the meet the person your back was now describing with brilliant colors. But did you…? You’d fallen heavily for Fred and George, two men you could never have as your soulmate as they were- well they were two people for once and two soulmates were extremely rare, as well as the fact that they were your closest friends. You didn’t want to lose them over a silly crush. 

Both boys leaped off the bed after you agreed with your nod, and you did as well, packing a few things you might need. You left your sweaters and jackets behind. Their home wouldn’t be that cold, right? You grabbed a winter coat anyway. As you looked in the mirror, checking your outfit to be presentable, you decided against wearing the coat and instead stuffed it into your bag. It’ll be warm on the train anyway.

It took only half an hour to pack, get dressed, and find your cat. Once all of you were safely ready, Fred and George guided you down to the common room where Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were waiting. You gave them a wave and they waved back with smiles.

“Y/N! You’re coming with us?” Harry asked with a big smile. You nodded your head vicariously. You were comfortable with your friends, and now that the twins roped you into all of this, you really had no out. Might as well go with it.

“Yeah, I-” you start to explain when the twins come up behind you.

“They thought that they’d stay at school for Christmas-!”

“Can you believe it? Christmas and they want to spend it here-?!”

“We told them that Mum would be happy to have them stay over, right Ron?” both boys shot a look to Ron, who only smiled and nodded.

“Mum’s been waiting to meet them for a while anyway,” he adds in for his brothers while you stood there smiling and looking down at the ground in the way you’d started doing since the start of the year. They’d began to become more clingy to you, oddly speaking about their soulmates a lot more, and sticking near you at all times. It didn’t help the crush blooming in your chest. The very long name starting to form in the middle of your back didn’t either but in an opposite effect. One side tugging reminder of your soulmate and the other an ache in your chest, yearning for the twins.

Ginny’s voice tugged you from your thoughts:  
“That’s awesome, Y/N. The coming home with us part, that means we can have an even quidditch team when Charlie comes home!” she cheered happily, throwing her arms around your chest.

You smile and hug her back happily.  
“Sounds great Gin, can’t wait to play,” you chuckle as she lets you go.

Hermione huffs and taps her watch, reminding you of Percy. A smile graces your lips at how much she’s become the mom friend of the group with you as the dad friend. Both of you keeping track of the rag-tag group.

“We have to leave now or we’ll miss the train,” she reminds the group.

“Why home much time do we…?” you start, looking down at your watch- “Fuck! We have like five minutes before the train leaves!” 

Everyone looks at you with wide eyes and suddenly it’s a mad scramble of grabbing luggage and pets and running out of the common room. You had lied, you had a good fifteen to get down to the station, but this was the only way to get everyone there on time. 

When you reached down for your bag, you noticed it gone. Someone tapped your shoulder and you saw Fred dash off with your duffle bag, George with your cat. You took off after them, dashing through the castle in a newly made race. When Ron yelled “last one to the station buys the candy from the trolley!” you’d booked it, racing after the twins as fast as you could. There was no way you’d be paying for everyone’s candy today.

You arrived at the station with your chest heaving, but luckily Harry was the one who was last to arrive. He’d gone back to grab Hedwig because he left her in the common room on accident. Your rag-tag group boarded the train as everyone joked over Harry buying for the trip. He grumbled but admitted his defeat as you found seats. 

Luckily you’d found two across from each other, pointing time out to the group. Fred and George dragged you into one with Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron going into the other. You sat down next to Harry, giving him a smile as the twins stowed your bags for you. Harry raised an eyebrow at the twins, but whatever he was thinking he didn’t voice it.

You simply took out your sketchbook. When the boys sat down they noticed, opening their mouths at the same time.

“Want a muse?” they asked at the same time, causing you to giggle a bit.

“Sure, what do you two have in mind?” you ask, curious to see what they’d come up with on a moving train.

You watched as the two of them turn their backs to each other, feet up on the walls of the coach, their backs together with crossed arms, their wands in their hands as they pointed them to the ceiling, announcing an illusion spell you thought they hadn’t been paying attention for in class. The whole room becomes veiled in dark light, illuminated only by Fred’s wand emitting white light.

With a fury of not knowing how long it would last, you started to sketch. Drawing their features, the shading, everything as fast as you could as Harry sat there watching both you and the twins with amusement. 

It took till the trolley arrived to finish your sketch. When you finished they dropped the spell and you turned it around to show them.

“That’s amazing Y/N!”

“I don’t know how you do it!”

“It’s because I have two great muses,” you say with a soft smile, thankful they found their own ways to entertain you and each other.

“I guess I’m buying then?” Harry asks from next to you, honestly, you’d forgotten that he was even there. 

“Oh yeah, I don’t want much so don’t worry,” you chuckle, ruffling his hair as you put away your sketchbook. “Your scar feeling alright?”

“Yeah it hasn’t hurt for a while,” he says as the twins pick out candy for themselves.

You smile and give him a thumbs up.  
“Good, that means he’s not gonna come hurt you. I swear, if he touches a hair on any of our heads I’m bitch slapping him,” you state jokingly.

Harry bursts out into laughter at the comment.  
“I’m sure that would be absolutely terrifying. Might even send him to his grave,” he adds between laughs.

You laugh with him, the joke was really stupid. But it didn’t mean you weren’t serious. There were very few things that you wouldn’t do for your friends.

It took you a few short moments to get your candy, and the rest of the train flew by, eventually, Harry moved to the other group, leaving you alone with Fred and George. The three of you had started talking about the best places nearby the burrow to go walking. You were listening very intently, keen on getting every place you could go explore.

It didn’t take long after for the train to arrive at the station. The twins helped you grab your luggage and get off the train. They guided you through the station with Ron and the others, you and Hermione making sure that no one got lost in the crowd. 

It took a few moments before you were shown to a stout man with a big smile, and a balding head. You watched as he hugged his kids, as well as Harry and Hermione. When it came to your turn, both Fred and George stood next to you and displayed you of with shaking hands dramatically.

“Dad, meet Y/N!”

“We finally dragged them out of the castle to come to visit!” they announced proudly.

You simply stuck out your hand, shaking his.  
“It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

“Oh, no need for the formality. It’s good to finally put a face to who Fred and George keep yammering about,” he chuckles, letting go of your hand. 

You can feel your face flush red. The idea of Fred and George talking about you when you weren’t there was enough to have your heart hammering within your chest. Unable to find words to respond, you simply smile and nod your head.

“Well, kids! Let’s get going, shall we?” Arthur announces, with keys in his hand jingling.

Everyone else cheered or nodded their head and you were soon shooed off to follow after the older man and your friends to leave the station. 

You hoped this break wouldn’t get any worse, that perhaps you could snuff this crush in your chest. You were destined for your soulmate. Crushing on someone just made your chest ache with the fact you’d never be able to call them yours.


	2. Chapter 2

During the car ride, you took a moment to think over the years that had happened. As you were thinking to yourself, a small event popped into your mind. It was a few years ago, while Harry, Ron and Hermione were down in the chamber of secrets. You’d been stuck in your room with Fred and George due to the whole Basilisk in the castle. During that night was when the boys started to offer to model for you. 

“Come on, Y/N, it’ll be fun!” Fred pleaded.

“Yeah, you’re always drawing with photo references, why not one you can circle around?” George added to his brother’s case.

You’d been quietly sitting on your bed sketching a pose you had from a photo you’d printed out before school, cursing under your breath at how hard it had been to get the proportions right. 

“You won’t like the pose,” you mutter under your breath, shaking your head.

“Sure we will try us!” they both pleaded in unison.

With a huffed sigh, you leant forwards and passed the two of them a photo of a shirtless man in boxers posing in a fighting stance. You’d been drawing a character from one of your favourite comic books, something about nine characters going on an adventure to fight an otherworldly being.

Both of them looked it over, then to each other, and it became a quick race to get their shirts off and strip down to their boxers. Fred had beaten George, who then proceeded to sit down next to you as his brother posed.

The whole time, Fred kept his front to you, and he’s back out of sight.

You were jolted from your daydreaming by Fred shoving against you as he fought with George in the backseat next to you. You laughed and took your sketchbook out, deciding to draw the scene below you as the car flew.

It took half-an-hour to get to the burrow. Once you were there, you were quickly ushered out of the car by Fred and George, their usual cling behaviour was becoming more and more obvious. It was odd, but your yearning heart pushed down the oddity of it, focusing on them instead.

“Come on Y/N-!”

“You gotta meet our mum-!”

“She’ll be so excited to meet you!” The two of them urged, tugging you towards the burrow as you drag your luggage with you. Your poor cat was desperate to get out of her carrier.

“Do you have to walk so fast?” you ask, trying to keep pace with them. Immediately both slowed down.

“Sorry Y/N, this better?” Fred asks, taking the duffle bag from you.

“Yeah, thanks,” you smile up at him, getting your long hair ruffled by his big hand.

“Good, I-”

“We didn’t realize you had such short legs, Y/N, next time we’ll go slower,” George chimed in, miming going in slow motion in their usual teasing tone.

You giggle for a bit, giving him a quick shove.  
“I’m not that short!” you protest, giving him a big smile at his crazy antics.

“Sure you aren’t,” Fred chuckles.

“We can always carry you if you want to know what it’s like to be taller,” George offers, and you stick your tongue out at him despite the appeal of the offer.

You were about to open your mouth to banter back, however, the door to the burrow swang open to reveal a stout woman with long red hair and a big smile, holding her arms out.

“There they are! I swear you all take forever getting off that train!” she cheers, gesturing for Fred and George, the closes to her, to come in for a hug.

You were about to stand politely back, when the boys dragged you forwards as well, pressing you into the hug with them. The woman, who you identified as their mother, doesn’t seem to mind.

The hug is warm and friendly as if someone had wrapped you in a blanket in front of a fire and given you warm cocoa. It brings a smile to your face to have someone hug you with such warmth. 

“So, are you going to introduce me?” their mum asks when the three of you finally pull away.

“Mum, this is Y/N!” Fred proudly says as you hold your hand out to her.

“Hi, nice to meet you. They talk a lot about you,” you say with a smile.

She brushes your hand down.  
“Now now dear there is no need for you to shake my hand. You’re practically family, get inside, I’m sure we have a spare bed you three can manage to put into Fred and George’s room,” she instructs, stepping aside and showing the inside of the coziest house you’d ever seen. 

Your eyes go wide as Fred and George drag you through the spectacular place as you look around in awe. Behind you, you can hear the cheers of everyone else getting hugged. In front of you, Fred and George tell you all the places to watch your step as you climb the stairs up to their room.

“You know, I think Hermione is using the spare bed, and the other’s going to Charlie. Right George?” Fred says as you near their door.

“I think you’re right Fred, guess Y/N will just have to share one of ours,” George shrugs, looking back to you where you walked with a bright face, quickly looking down at the ground. The idea made your heart skip a beat.

“Oooo that means Y/N will finally have to show us their soulmate mark!” Fred says with wide eyes, elbowing his brother. Come to think of it, you’d never seen theirs either. It was a rather personal thing, it rarely came up in conversation. 

“I think you’re right Fred! Wonder what it looks like…”

You start tuning out the conversation as they hold the door to their room open for you. It’s a cramped, small space with two twins close together at the back of the room, and a small coffee table at the front of the room. You ignore the twin’s teasings as you set your luggage down on the ground.

“You know two of us are never going to fit on one of those,” you say, to see if you can push your luck with them as well. 

They take a moment to examine the beds.

“I think you’re right, Y/N-”

“Definitely won’t.”

“Why don’t we push them together then? It would make more space,” you suggest, looking over at the twins. Your lovesick mind swears it catches the blush on their cheeks but you brush it off. Never possible.

Both twins shrug their shoulders and get to work pushing together the beds and shouting at each other as you watch in awe that your plan worked and that it was being put into action.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and dinner was amazing. This was comparable to Hogwart’s meals. Massive and delicious in how abundant the food was and how it melted in your mouth. You sat across from Hermione and Ron, yammering on about how good the food was, and much of a relief it was to be done the first half of school (Hermione begged to disagree).

Soon it was time for bed, and you found yourself waiting for Fred and George to finish whatever they were doing in the bathroom so you could brush your teeth. You’d chosen something comfortable to put on after a shower, pyjamas you’d bought the last time at Hogsmeade that you’d yet to wear. A simple pair of silk boxers and a long-sleeved shirt that went down to your mid-thigh.

You rubbed your back while you waited. It had started to ache the whole day. Actually, now that you think about it, it had begun to ache ever since the start of the year when you saw the names forming on your back. It slowly started hurting more and more as the year went on. 

Honestly, you wished it would stop. You didn’t want to know your soulmate, because it meant you had to stop your small crush on Fred and George. You knew you’d have to meet your soulmate eventually, but right now you wanted to treasure every moment with your best friends that you could enjoy in your fantasy. Sure, they’d still be your friends when you found your true love, but right now, none of you had your soulmates and you were okay with that. You had each other and could devote all you want to them. 

Almost as you were starting to get lost in thought, the two burst out of the bathroom, already fighting with each other again, and breaking your train of thought.

“That was my toothbrush, you bastard!” 

George stuck his tongue out at his brother.  
“If I’m a bastard then so are you.”

“Oh yeah? So what?!”

You sighed and shook your head.  
“You both are being complete dumbasses again, what happened?” you asked, trying to defuse the tension as the two stood across the hall from each other with their backs turned.

“He dropped my toothbrush in the toilet,” Fred grumbled to the wall.

“It wasn’t my fault! He shoved me!” George protested from the other side of the hallway.

“Do you have more toothbrushes? Can’t you get a new one?” you suggested, completely miffed by the whole situation. 

“I just broke that one in!” Fred whined, causing you to facepalm.

“I swear, both of you act like toddlers sometimes,” you chuckled as you walked over and closed the bathroom door behind yourself.

Once inside by yourself, you heard the two of them pick on Ron together as he came up the stairs, already over the conflict. With a shake of your head, you turned on the shower and stripped down till you were standing naked in the small bathroom. 

Honestly, you had to admit it was a nice bathroom. Lots of different smelling lotions and bath bombs, a deep wood that felt homey for the walls, and a tile floor. The shower was a simple walk-in tub with a curtain to pull across. 

You set your clothes down on the small toilet in the corner and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down your back and soothe your aching soulmate mark. It felt good to finally have some relief on the tense muscle. 

While you stood there and washed down, you’d thought ahead to ask Molly which soap and shampoo to use, your mind wandered to the boys. Their striking smiles that always appeared on their faces when they pranked people or saw you across the halls on the way to your next classes together. The way they always waved from up in the air during quidditch matches, and how you swore you heard a “did you see that, Y/N?” whenever they did an especially good block, you couldn’t tell if it was your imagination or not as you sat in the bleachers with Hermione to watch your friends play for Gryfindor. 

Your thoughts started to warp more and more about them, what it might be like to kiss their lips or feel their embrace in a dark room as you slow danced with them, or even the feeling of their bodies pressed up against yours. 

A knock on the door caught you from reaching down during your thoughts.

“W-what?!” you call from behind the curtain.

“Can I come in? I really gotta take a wiz!” you heard Fred shout from the other side of the door, the urgency in his voice evident. 

You snorted. Of course, he’d interrupt you. The two were probably getting revenge from earlier by having some sort of tickling match.

“Isn’t there another bathroom?!” you shout back.

“Ron’s using it and won’t let me in!” Fred whined, “Please Y/N I won’t look, I swear!” 

With a defeated sigh, you shook your head. It wasn’t the first time one of them had done this. You’d usually tell them to wait or go use the boy’s bathrooms down the hall from the tower, but it was late and the tone he held didn’t sound like he’d last all that long.

“Okay fine, but make it quick!” you called, making sure the shower curtain was properly shut.

The door immediately swung open and slammed shut as Fred scrambled in. It was half a second before a moan of relief filled the room and your pretended that you heard nothing. Inwardly you wondered if that’s how he’d sound in the bedroom. 

“Thank you, Y/N,” you heard him mumble when he finished.

“Yeah of course, but you owe me. Pass me the towel,” you state as you shut the water off to the shower.

The towel pokes in a moment later, you can hear him stay there as you take the towel and dry off, wrapping it around your waist to keep your modesty. Then you stepped out, having to push Fred forwards as he had his back to you.  
“Grab the hairbrush please,” you ask as you take your clothes from the stack now on top of the toilet. 

“Alright,” Fred mumbles, taking the brush from the small bag you had on the counter. 

The bag contained a bit of scar care for the top surgery scars on your chest, your hairbrush and hair ties, some pills in case anyone needed pain killers or gravel, and a few lip moisturizers. 

When you finally got dressed in your pyjamas, you found them incredibly soft. Something you never wanted to take off. Fred was still politely turned away from you, and you chuckled at his odd behaviour. 

“Come on, help me do my hair please?” you asked, moving to stand at the sink counter, looking back at him through the mirror. Your long hair was always a pain to style and brush, you usually braided it before bed, and doing that was a hard job by yourself.

“O-oh, sure!” he said in an awkward fashion that made you chuckle as he moved to stand behind you and gingerly run the brush through your hair. He was being oddly gentle, avoiding the knots and tangles.

“You won’t hurt me,” you commented, reaching back and guiding his hand to pull on the knots.

In the mirror, you saw him gulp from the action and the encouragement. As you stood there, with him behind you carefully brushing your hair, you felt your backache again. You grumble and rub your back while he continued.

“What’s wrong? Something I did?” he asks, stopping immediately as you rub your back.

You shake your head with a giggle.  
“No, my back just hurts again. Soulmate mark and everything. I don’t know why it’s growing, they must be daydreaming about me,” you shrug, waiting for him to stare brushing your hair again.

“Yeah, the marks are weird. Mines have been hurting all year, especially today,” he adds, returning to brush your hair.

“If I may, where is yours?” you gingerly as he finishes brushing your hair and focuses on braiding it. He was quite good at it, you’d have to ask about that later.

“On my back, nearly takes up the whole thing. Same with George,” he responds absentmindedly as he focuses on braiding your hair.

You contemplate this for a moment, trying to imagine how it looked. You had a rough idea from your own how back panels looked, but those were usually incredibly detailed, so it was endless possibilities. 

“You’ll have to show me someday,” you say as he finishes up the braid and ties it together with a hair tie from your bag.

“Of course- and, done, how do you like it?” he asks, displaying the braid awkwardly by holding it up. 

“I love it, where did you learn how to braid like that?” you ask, tilting your head back to look up at him.

“I was usually responsible for my sister, George and I would braid one side of her hair each. We got pretty good at it,” he explains, placing his hands down on your waist.

“I should’ve asked you years ago to help with my hair,” you chuckle, leaning your head against his chest and enjoying the moment. 

You never really saw this side of Fred at Hogwarts, it was usually the ladies man who loved to play pranks, right now he was more like his brother, except with the usual Fred spark.

“Well now you know, I don’t mind helping you out,” he hums, leaning down into you more.

You glanced in the mirror out of the corner of your eye, noticing how carefully he’d wrapped himself around you in a hug, holding you as gently as possible as close as he could manage. Blush spread across your face as you realized what this looked like. 

You wanted this every day. That you wanted him and George to do this as much as they could, and never stop. You wanted him so much that it hurt. You wanted him so much that for a brief moment, a small part hoped he was your soulmate. Desperately that both of them were your soulmates.

In the mirror, Fred winced and clutched you tighter, a small whimper leaving his lips. You opened your mouth to ask, just as someone knocked on the door and you two broke apart.

“Y/N, are you done yet? I need to shower as well,” Hermione asked from the other side of the door.

“Oh, sorry! Yeah, I’m done!” you called back to her as you gathered up your stuff and opened the door.

Hermione looked at both of you exiting the bathroom with an arched eyebrow.  
“What were you-?” she started to ask.

“Y/N wanted me to help braid their hair. You know how hard it gets after a shower,” Fred says, saving you from having to make up some sort of excuse for why you were alone together.

Hermione just shakes her head and steps into the bathroom.  
“Next time, do it in your room. Other people need to use the bathroom you know.”

“Well Y/N, should we go to our room like she said then?” Fred asks, holding out his hand with a mischievous look on his face.

You shook your head with a laugh, taking his hand.  
“What are you planning?” you ask as he leads you off down the hall.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fun.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule Ball has been moved to after the winter break!

You gave Fred a skeptical look as he dragged you back to the room. Those words rang through your mind, “don’t worry it’ll be fun”. Why did that sound vaguely ominous? 

The door opened to show George sitting on the bed with a deck of cards. He and his brother were still dressed in their usual clothes, it was odd. Usually, at Hogwarts, they slept with their pyjamas on. You arched an eyebrow at the odd situation.

“How long have you been waiting there?” you asked as Fred closed the door while you sat down next to George on the bed.

“Not that long, just since Freddie’s defeat,” George shrugs as you sit down next to him.

“It was not a defeat! I just didn’t want to piss my pants!” Fred protests as he sits down next to his brother.

“I still won,” George shrugs, unaffected by this.

You roll your eyes, they were such idiots some times. Always arguing over things one moment and completely in sync the next. Your eyes find the cards again.

“So what’s with the cards?” you ask, interrupting their argument.

George looks down at the deck in his hands and then back up at you.  
“Well Fred had an idea, what if we play a round or two of cards, and the loser has to show their soulmate mark first,” he suggests, leaning back against the pillows.

“We have two weeks together, and that’s the best idea you can come up with?” you ask, a bit disappointed in his lack of creativity. You had to give him points though, the three of you were really good at cards, so it was a fair fight.

“Come on, Y/N, where’s your sense of adventure?” Fred asks from the other side of the bed.

You shake your head with a sigh and a smile on your lips.  
“Okay fine. How about we do it this way, the winner of the round gets to ask the losers a truth or dare. Fair?”

The twins look at each other for a moment, almost as if they were thinking. You swear you saw smoke come out of their ears. They both turn to you in sync and nod their heads.

“Alright deal!”

The cards at dealt by George in the first round. You get a good hand, the three of you playing Cheat, a game you taught them how to play. It was perfect for them, a game of mischief and trickery. Fred wins the first round, setting his cards down with a cheer.

“Truth or dare losers!” he declares.

“Truth,” you both reply quickly. He looks a bit sad for a moment before perking up.

“Do you know who your soulmate is?” he asks quickly.

Both of you shake your heads. 

“If I knew, I’d tell you two,” you say, shuffling the cards together.

If you’d been paying attention, you would’ve noticed the look that the twins gave each other. However, you’d been too focused on your cards to notice. 

You dealt the next round, cheering as you won as well. Both boys cursed at this. 

“Truth or dare you two.”

“Truth,” they both say at the same time.

“What’s your favourite detail on your soulmate mark?”

“Oh this one’s easy, I have this massive red and gold dragon. That’s definitely my favourite,” Fred states proudly. “Makes me hope that my soulmate will want to go visit my brother in Romania with me.”

“I’ve got a dragon too- but I like the pure white quill I’ve got the best. Makes me hope they’re good at school or writing or something,” George says, a wistful smile on his face.

“Wait you both have a dragon?” you ask, what were the chances they’d both get the same animal. Animals were usually patron uses, so it was odd, to say the least. You hadn’t learnt the Patronus spell yet, so it was unhelpful to even know Patronus’s. 

Soul mate tattoos are a detailed, intricate design that represents the person themself. So you can expect and fall in love with your soulmate without even knowing them. Yours was a mural dedicated to magpies, red and gold, fireworks, and butterbeer. There were also lots of different bright colours and an infinity loop at the bottom. All of it baffled you. At least you knew your soulmate was probably a Gryfindor though.

“Now, now Y/N, that’s another question,” Fred scolds as he starts to deal out cards again.

You huff in frustration and pick up your dealt hand. That round George won, beaming proudly.

“Truth or dare,” he asks politely. 

“Truth,” you respond.

“Dare,” Fred challenges.

“Y/N, what’s your favourite detail? Fred, I dare you to go plant mistletoe at the bottom of the stairwell.”

Fred is off in an instant, leaving you to wait before he returns not even a minute later. Almost as if he had mistletoe on hand. 

“Alright Y/N, what’s your favourite detail on your tattoo?” Fred asks, leaning his head on his knees.

“Okay, so I have fireworks going all across the border of the tattoo. They’re in rainbow colours and different shapes. That’s my favourite detail,” you admit with a soft smile. Sometimes, you had to agree with the universe. Your soulmate was pretty interesting.

Fred and George’s faces light up at your words.  
“That’s so cool! Fireworks are awesome!”

“Yeah, Y/N, we’re going to be great friends with your soulmate!”

You smile at them. At least someone was excited to meet your soulmate. You kept your private thoughts to yourself as one of the boys picked up the deck. 

“Truth!” you declared as Fred won the next round. 

“Someone’s eager,” Fred chuckled as the three of you set your cards down. “Alright, are you guys planning to go to the yule ball after the break?”

You shrugged your shoulders. A ball full of people partying and dancing with their soulmates didn’t seem all that interesting if you were going alone.

“I don’t know, if I have someone to take me maybe,” you mumble as you shuffle the cards.

“Well, Fred and I already have pranks lined up. Would be a shame if you didn’t see them,” George says, the wordless invitation passing over your head.

“Maybe, I can always hear your stories later.”

You managed to win the next round, both of them claiming you rigged it because you were the dealer.

“Truth or dare boys, stop whining.”

“Fine, truth,” Fred says.

“Dare,” George challenges.

“Do you both have the same soulmate mark?” you ask Fred while trying to think of a good dare for Fred.

He shrugs his shoulders in response.  
“Yeah, though we mentioned that before. It’s an odd thing, we can’t tell if it’s the same person or another set of twins.”

You arch your eyebrow. That was rare in itself. The two of them having another set of twins was rare, but the two of them sharing someone was even rarer. You envied the person, or persons, destined to be theirs.

“Alright, George I dare you to… take off your pants!” you declare.

“So scandalous Y/N,” George mocks shock, while also lifting up his hips to get his pants off and toss them on the bed in between the two of you.

You shake your head at his teasing, passing the deck to Fred to shuffle.  
“How do you know? Maybe I wanted to try your pants on.” That was a lie. You just wanted to sit there and ogle him in his boxers.

The next few rounds were a blur, mostly dares to go prank Ron or Hermione, or to remove some sort of clothing. It seems everyone had gotten enough of their truth. Now the three of you were sitting in a circle on the bed, Fred and George in boxers and t-shirts, and you still fully dressed. You drank in the sight before you the most you could, until a yawn rudely interrupted your ogling.

“Aw, looks like someone’s tired,” Fred snickers, put down his final card with a smirk.

“Am not, you guys just take a lot of energy to play cards with,” you protest with a grumble.

“Come on Y/N, admit it. It’s late anyway, we can play cards tomorrow,” George says as he picks up the deck to put it away.

“Unless you’re too embarrassed to sleep with us,” Fred snickers, standing up to walk over to the other side of the room. 

You roll your eyes and stretch out on your back in the middle of the hybrid bed. 

“I am not, I think you’re projecting,” you tease back, putting out your arms in a T.

You hear him scoff as he returns in a white t-shirt and fresh boxers to sit on one side of the bed.

“I am not. You’re being crazy,” he says, pulling the covers back.

“Now come on Y/N, don’t want to stay up too late past your bedtime,” George teases from your other side as he pulls the covers back as well. 

You shake your head as you climb under the covers and stick your tongue out at both of them.   
“You getting in or are you staying up past your bedtime?”

Both of them shake their heads and settle into the bed around you. It’s squished, you most definitely can’t sleep on your back, their massive bodies taking up most of the bed. Underneath all those robes they actually do possess muscle, a fact you learnt much to your dismay. It didn’t help your crush on them, to learn their lanky frames could easily pick you up like a potato sack.

Carefully you stretched out in the most subtle way you could muster to put your arm across Fred’s chest and snuggle up close to him, giving George enough room to press up to your back.

“You know, Y/N, we should warn you-”

“We tend to be a bit cuddly-”

“Things like this-”

“Doesn’t help matters,” Fred finishes as he turns to his side to wrap you into a Weasley twin sandwich.

You swallow hard, heart hammering in your chest as both of them press up close to you. Pressing your face into Fred’s chest, you manage to stifle a soft groan from having the ache on your back soothed by the furnace-like heat of George’s body. 

“I like this just fine. My mark’s been hurting all day and George is like a human heating pad,” you mumble sleepily, cuddling closer to the two of them.

“Glad to be of use, your majesty,” George chuckles, resting his chin on the top of your head.

Your eyes draw closed, heavy from the heavenly heat pressed against you and the way that this felt so right in so many ways. You wished that you could have this every day, that you could feel them like this every day. Just as you were about to sleep you remembered you’d have this for the next two weeks and a happy noise escaped your lips. 

You hoped neither of them heard that, that they were both asleep. But George chuckled behind you and pulled the covers closer to the three of you in the middle of the bed. You mentally cursed yourself as you drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes more than a little while for you three to wake up the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's chapter 4 and these idiots still haven't realized! Don't worry, it's not a 20+ chapter slow burn, I don't have the patience to write that.

As you awoke the next morning, you found yourself still wrapped up between the two boys. The three of you often had to get up early in the morning for school and you’d often sleep in during the weekends when school was less important, so the fact that they were sleeping so late wasn’t new to you. What was new, was how your back no longer ached. You found yourself staring up at Fred’s sleeping face, who had turned on his back in his sleep, George still cuddled up to your back for dear life. 

Fred looked so peaceful, his wild red hair in every direction as he snored softly in the morning light coming in from a nearby window. You could stay there for hours, watching him sleep peacefully as you found yourself wrapped up in the bed. It felt like home here, no nagging parents on your back, or brother shouting down the hall, no classes to go to, or chattering in the common room below, just you, Fred and George. 

You let out a small, happy sigh. You wanted to stay like this forever. Whoever your soulmate was, you didn’t care, this was home for you. This was yours. The fireworks could wait, you wanted to prank people with the twins every day, make sure that they eat breakfast, go for long walks through the schoolyard or the woods around the burrow, visit small towns and buy odd objects. Just live and feel with them.

Your whole body froze as George mumbled behind you, you felt a part of yourself mourn the loss before he moved, anticipating it. Instead, he curled closer to you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Mm… Y/N….” he mumbled sleepily, trying to get comfortable by burying his face in your neck. He was so warm, he fit so perfectly around you.

“Go back to bed, George…” you whisper back to him before you can catch yourself. He wasn’t yours to claim, but your heart ached for them, taking over your actions.

“Don’t leave… please…” his reply catches you in your tracks. Words you never thought you’d hear out of his mouth make your heart race in your chest.

You swallow, thick and hard to perform such a simple action, before replying:  
“I won’t. I’ll be here when you wake you.”

This seems to satisfy the tired boy, because not long after you can feel his breathing even out as he drifts back asleep. You return to drifting in and out of sleep between them, learning a few things you didn’t know before as you were usually too busy sleeping or sneaking out of the room to not wake them up. Fred snores, not loudly, but just enough to be noticed, where George mumbles in his sleep. You can’t tell if he’s awake or not, but occasionally you can hear him say something odd, like “soft” or “Y/N” or “butterscotch”. Your name usually catches you in your tracks, causing your heart to hammer in your chest once again.

It must’ve been hours of the three of you drifting in and out of consciousness, or rather you drifting, Fred dead asleep, and whatever George was doing. You’d just surfaced once more when you felt Fred stir next to you. 

All you got was a mumble of warning before he turned over and wrapped his arms around you, replacing you in the sandwich between them. Downstairs, you can hear the life buzzing in the burrow, the smell of breakfast wafting up to the room. For some reason, you weren’t hungry. The smell just comforted you as George started to stir as well.

“Sleep alright…?” Fred asks with a yawn, never moving from his new position. Sleep was still heavy in his voice, causing your body to react more than you liked. You felt butterflies in your stomach at the sound you rarely got to hear.

“Yeah, been drifting in and out for a while. You?” you mumble, tilting your head to look up at him as he rubs his eyes.

“You should’ve woken me up, I would’ve gotten up with you,” he whispers to not wake his brother. 

You shake your head, remembering the sort of promise you made George earlier.  
“Told George I’d be here when he woke up,” you explain, “I also didn’t want to wake you. You looked so peaceful.”

He chuckles next to you, resting his head on top of yours and taking a deep inhale of your hair, still laced with the burrow’s scented shampoo, as well as the combined scent of both twins.

Your heart skips a beat in your chest at this action, blush gracing your cheeks from the unfamiliar soft actions he was talking with you.

“I see… he was always the clingy one,” Fred comments, looking over to his brother.

“I didn’t know when I suggest sleeping together that he’d be so clingy.”

“Don’t like it, huh? Just tell him and he’ll stop. Can get him a pillow.”

“No, no, it’s not like that,” you quickly say, too quickly, “I don’t…. Mind it. The pain in my back has stopped. It seems whenever you two touch it, it simmers down.”

“Want to test that theory?” Fred asks, brushing a stray strand of your hair from your face that must’ve come loose while you slept.

“How?” you blink at him confused.

Without warning he turns around in bed, making it shift around. His back is now to you, giving you a view through the white shirt of some of the darker details on his mark. Behind you, George stirs, mumbling something you can’t understand and clinging to you tighter.

“Try… putting your hand on my back, Y/N?” Fred suggests in a soft, timid tone. You blink, this is another part of Fred’s rare side. Soft and vulnerable in front of you. He’s trusting you with this. He’s trusting you.

Carefully, you untangle your hand from George and press it to Fred’s back. You hear the instant sigh of relief that leaves his lips as the tense muscles of Fred’s back melt. His shoulders slump forwards from your touch.

“That feels… so bloody good…” Fred mumbles into the pillow he’s pressed his face into.

You respond by putting your other hand on his back and watching as his whole body slumps down until he’s on his chest, face pressed against the pillow.

“That’s so much better… god it used to hurt, ache… all year… it’s hurt for so long I think I forgot what it felt like to not hurt,” Fred chuckles at his own words as you rest your arm across his back.

“Relax then, enjoy it while it lasts,” you suggest, positioning yourself to not disturb George but also rest as much as you can to soothe Fred’s back. It takes only a brief moment before Fred’s snoring once more, stretched across the pillow in the morning sunlight. 

You find yourself drifting off as well, sleep lulling you back into its a calm storm.

The next time you wake up, George is curled up around your back still and Fred is out cold with your arm still on his back. 

“You’re still here…” George whispers, almost baffled by the statement.

“Never left,” you reply back as he curls closer to you.

“Thank you,” he mumbles quietly, pressing his back closer to you by hooking a leg around your legs.

You hesitate for a moment, before deciding to ask just in case.  
“George… does your soulmate mark hurt?”

“Used to… but it’s wrapped around my chest from my back, like Freddies. Pressed against you, it doesn’t hurt,” George replies, sleep still clinging to him as he yawns once more.

You lean your head back with a smile, resting it against his chest.  
“No wonder you keep cuddling closer to me,” you chuckle, stroking your free hand over his.

“Mostly,” he mumbles, snuggling closer and drifting back asleep.

You want to get up or wake him back up, the noise in the burrow below tells you you should be up. However, being here, with them, you couldn’t care less. You haven’t been hungry, you don’t need to pee. You’re perfectly comfortable here.

Your relaxed state lulls you back asleep with George and Fred, sleep taking you in its a warm embrace.  
The next time you wake up, Fred has moved to wrap around you again, and you can hear both of them talking while you slept.

“Yeah, I don’t know why either, but I’m starting to think maybe they’re-”

“Don’t say it. Don’t give me false hope.”

“I don’t want to give myself false hope either, but why else would they help? What else explains how we’re drawn to them like a magnet?”

“I don’t know… but what if we’re wrong? We’ve already fallen for them so heavily, wouldn’t they know by now?”

Fred sighs, moving his hand to run it through his hair. You wait for his response as your heart hammers in your chest. Fallen for… you? Were the two of them just as lost in you as you were in them? The three of you couldn’t possibly be soulmates. It would be too perfect to have them right there and never having to let them go.

You never get to hear his response though, as a voice calls from the door, a loud banging.

“Come on! You three have been asleep for ages! You slept so long Charlie’s here!” you hear Ginny call from the other side of the door.

George’s hands move to cover your ears, still thinking you’re asleep, as Fred sits up to reply.

“Leave us alone, Gin’! We’ll be up when we’re good and ready! Or do you want puking pastilles for your Christmas gift?!”

“Whatever! Sleep till it’s dinner for all I care! Just don’t come crying to me when Mum forces you to do the dishes!” she shouts, and for a moment everything is still.

George finally lets go of your ears, shaking you gently.  
“Y/N, it’s time to get up,” he whispers softly as you feel the bed shift from Fred sitting up fully to stretch and yawn.

You fake being asleep, letting out a small whine.  
“Five more minutes…?” you plead.

You don’t see it, but you can feel the two of them look at each other and nod.

“Alright, five more minutes. Then we get up. Charlies here already, if you believe Ginny,” Fred says, laying back down and pulling the covers over the three of you once more.

You curl closer to the two of them, resting your head on one of their arms.   
“Dragons are pretty great… always liked them the most…”

There’s a pause in both of them before George responds.  
“Yes, they are, very big and magnificent.” 

“And never to be trifled with. Like when we were all late for class cause Hermiones watch stopped working and George and I wanted to just skip-”

“You got so angry at us. Just like a dragon-”

“So overprotective of their brood.”

“It’s not my fault I value your educations,” you protest, giving them a soft shove.

“At least someone does,” they both say in unison. 

“Well you two collect too many pranks together, honestly I’m surprised even part of your collection fits in this room.”

“All to show you-”

“We love seeing the smile on your face-”

“When we show off new pranks.”

“You two are so odd… just like magpies,” you mumble without thinking. You blink for a moment as all three of you fall silent.

With a cough, you sit up and undo your braid.  
“We should probably get ready. I don’t really want your mum mad at me.”

“She’d never be mad at you-”

“Only us. You’re an angel in her eyes.”

The boys both say, sitting up as well. The two of them hop out of bed and shuffle around to get dressed as you undo your hair.

“I’m an angel in everyone’s eyes, now can you pass me a shirt?” you ask, not really bothering with a ‘please’. It’s not the first time you’ve asked for clothes during morning routines. It practically is your mourning routine now.

“Of course,” Fred says, passing you a loose grey t-shirt as George passes you a forest green knitted jumper.

“Guys, these are your clothes,” you state, looking over the items they just handed you with skepticism written across your face.

“So? We have a theory, just hear us out-” Fred starts to say.

“Please, Y/N? It won’t hurt to try,” George finishes.

You shake your head and tug the shirt and jumper on. Whatever odd theory they might have, you were just happy to wear their clothes. It made you feel like you were theirs. It made you feel loved. The moment the fabric touched your back, relief flooded over your body. The ache that had started when they got up, ceased once more. You sit there, blinking for a moment.

“So? How do you feel?” a fully dressed Fred asked, also in a green jumper, as he leans on the bed next to you.

“My back doesn’t hurt anymore…” you mumble in disbelief. How was this even possible? Yeah, you felt relaxed when they hugged you in other years, but the pain was never as bad as this year, or before you put the jumper on. Dressed in their clothes, you felt nothing.

Both of them look at each other and smile.

“We were correct then!” George declares as he hands you your own pants thankfully.

You simply nod your head slowly, pretending to understand as you put on your pants.


	5. Chapter 5

As you climbed down the stairs, you heard chatter over by the table. You saw the whole Weasley family (or at least those at the house for Christmas) sitting in the seats, chattering away with each other. There was, however, a new face in the crowd, one you quickly pegged as Charlie. He had a scruffy beard, as well as a roughed-up, beefy build, clad in a plaid shirt and jeans as he ate breakfast with the others.

“Morning folks!” the twins called, drawing attention to the three of you as the two of them had been walking down right behind you.

“Sorry, we’re late folks-”

“You know how early we have to get up for school-”

“Really puts a weight on you that ya’ gotta sleep off.”

“Well, at least you finally decided to join us, come sit down. Breakfast is getting cold,” Molly huffs, gesturing to the empty seats at the end of the table next to Ginny and Hermione. 

“You got it mum!” the twins say in unison, guiding you over to the seats, both of them seated across from you.

“Oh, I almost forgot, Y/N, this is Charlie. He works in Romania with dragons, the two of you might get along as I’ve heard from multiple people here that you have a great hand in Fantastical Beasts,” Molly says from the other side of the table, gesturing to the man you’d already identified.

“Hi!” you give a small wave from where you were sitting. Charlie waves back with a soft smile, mouthful of pancakes.

“There, now that that’s all settled, hurry up and eat or your food will get cold,” Molly huffs as she sits back down at the table.

You turn to Fred and George, who have somehow managed to stack your plate and theirs with copious amounts of breakfast. Sausages, pancakes, eggs, you name it, it was probably there. 

A chuckle leaves your lips as you start to eat, watching the two of them scarf down their food. You get about half-way done with your food before Ginny and Hermione interrupt you.

“Y/N, isn’t that George’s jumper?” Ginny asks, pointing to the outfit you’re wearing. There’s still a conversation going on, but the twin’s freeze, waiting if someone else joins in. No one else does.

You nod your head, mouth still full of food. You try and chew as fast as you can, swallowing prematurely. 

“Yeah, George said to wear it,” you admit with a shrug as you cut into another sausage.

“You three have been acting odd since we got here, even Harry pointed out that they posed for you on the train,” Hermione adds into the conversation, ever the observant one, never on your side.

“They always do that. It’s been going on for years, helps my sketches- you wanna see?” you ask, taking out your sketchbook you took everywhere.

Both girls arch an eyebrow, Ginny leaning over the table as you put the book down to show the two of them your sketches. George and Fred lean in curiously as well, you never really showed off your drawings much.

“See this one was for a show I like- and this one was just because we got bored- and this-” you hesitate as the page opens to a sketch of George leaning against a window, sitting on a windowsill. It was from the Astronomy tower, drawn at some point during the tournament that the two of you had skipped, Fred joining you not too long after. 

You hadn’t told George you were drawing him, the two of you had been talking about what to do when you found your soulmates. You’d put so much effort into this sketch, you had captured the shadows and highlights as best you could with your charcoal. At the bottom, was a quote from your conversation _“Everyone else has found theirs, what makes me so special that I haven’t found mine?”_. George had asked it, you still didn’t have an answer.

Before you could close the book or flip the page, footfalls behind you sounded and you heard a new voice.

“You’re all idiots,” Charlie says with a huff, taking the dirty dishes away from the table and walking off to the kitchen. The five of you watch him in stunned silence. You took the opportunity to flip the page.

You continued to show off various sketches to the group, eating in between. You got various oos and awes. You didn’t really pay attention all that much. You were still focused on Charlie’s words. What did he mean, idiots? Why?

When you reached another page, you cursed. This one was of Fred. He was up in the air, cheering as he’d just won the game with a major block that saved Harry and got him to catch the snitch. He looked euphoric, arms pumped to the sky in fists, his head leant back, his red hair had been shining in the sun that beamed down that day. 

Moments later, he’d fallen down and wound up in the hospital wing. You remembered bringing him as much candy as you could carry with George as he healed. The bottom of the page read _“Did you see that, Y/N? I did it! I won!”_ , you were never certain if you heard him say that or it was your imagination. Embaressedly, you shut the book and tucked it away, standing from the table.

“I need to pee, I’ll be back,” you quickly fumble over your words before dashing up to the bathroom to hide for a moment. 

Really, you went to your room and grabbed your good sketching pencils. Then you snuck down to the kitchen the back way that the twins showed you earlier. You found Molly and Charlie there, washing dishes and putting them away.

“Ms. Weasley?” you squeaked, catching her attention.

“Call me Molly, I insist. What can I do for you dear?” She asked turning around with a kind smile.

“I’m going to go draw in the forest. Just letting you know so you don’t worry,” you admit, rubbing the back of your neck.

“Alright, try and be back for lunch. You might want a warmer jumper than that one, it’s getting a little worn since I made it for George,” she chuckles, giving you a soft smile as Charlie gives you an expression you can’t read.

“Oh, I’ll be fine. It’s really warm, you did a good job making it,” you say with a happy smile, rolling your shoulders. “When will lunch be?”

“In about two hours-”

“I’ll go with them, keep them safe and all. I’ve been meaning to talk about Fantastical Creatures with the person the twins keep talking about on breaks,” Charlie interrupts, resting his hand on your shoulder and touching part of your mark. 

You flinch at the hand, not the fact of the touch, but of how it sends a painful jolt through your mark. Unlike Fred and George. 

“Well then, have fun you two,” Molly says with a smile as she turns back to the dishes.

You wave and call goodbye as Charlie leads you out of the house and towards the woods. On your walk there, the two of you pour over Fantastical Creatures together. You explain how you’ve read every text made for them that you can get your hands on, how Hagrid gave you the more advanced ones for the next years, and Charlie listens to all of it, guiding you through the woods around the burrow. It feels like talking to an older brother as he talks about dragons with you, it’s comforting.

As you get to the thick of the forest, he changes the conversation.  
“You know it’s supposed to hurt when someone touches your soulmate mark, right?”

You freeze, stopping in your tracks as you furrow your brow at him.  
“Your messing with me. Explain why it doesn’t hurt when Fred and George touch it then?”

“They’ve seen your mark?” he asks with an arched eyebrow.

“No…?” you ask, moving to sit down on a nearby stump and taking out your sketchbook to draw Charlie. You needed to work on proportions anyway.

He leans against a nearby tree, crossing his arms.  
“Well can I see then?” he asks after a small pause, allowing you to get a basic sketch of him done.

You blink, looking at him in surprise.  
“I never really, show that to people. I’ll meet my soulmate when I meet them, it’s not that interesting to see,” you say, unsure of why he wanted to see.

“Relax, I won’t tell anyone. Just a quick look and you can draw me in any pose you want,” he bribes you. It’s a strong bribe too, freedom to pose a beef-cake would allow you to draw some of your favourite characters.

So you huff in defeat, pulling up your shirt and turning around, the familiar ache as the fabric leaves your skin to display most of the mark. You hear him shuffle behind you to get a better look. You stand like that for a few moments, a time that feels like an eternity. 

“You can put your shirt down now,” he instructs as he backs away. You do so, returning to sitting on your stump. “Now, what pose do you want me in?”

You take a moment to think before explaining a complex pose to him. He obliges and mimics what you’ve described. You get to work sketching out the details that you can. It’s quiet for a long time before he breaks the silence again with a talk about dragons and the two of you fall into a comfortable topic again.

The topic continues as you wrap up, hearing the call for lunch from the burrow, and start to walk back. As you near closer to the magnificent building, he taps you on the shoulder, making you stop once more.

“Show them the mark,” he says with an unreadable expression that looks flat and sombre, but also guiding. It confuses you.

“Why?” you ask while arching an eyebrow in surprise.

“Trust me. If I’m wrong then I’m wrong, but it doesn’t hurt to show them,” he says, starting to walk again. 

You follow after him, quite confused at the words. Turning the instructions over and over again in your head. You’d planned to show them your mark eventually, you were just waiting for the right time. The right place. Preferably when you met your soulmate. You barely looked back there yourself, so why would Charlie care if Fred and George saw?

You shook your head as you saw the happy faces of the twins laughing at Harry for falling for another one of their pranks. You walk up to them, sitting down next to harry at the table for lunch.

“Charlie let me draw him,” you proudly state, showing Fred and George the multiple sketches that their brother had modelled for in your sketchbook. 

Both of them brighten up more than they had been before, looking over the sketches before you show Harry as well.

“Those are amazing, Y/N!”

“Yeah, you did an excellent job.”

“Must’ve been all the modelling practice you get from George and me,” Fred proudly declares, puffing out his chest.

“Definitely from the practice,” George agrees.

You simply laugh as Harry gives you a thumbs up.  
“You’re getting better at art. It’s cool to see your progress, Y/N.”

“Thank you, all three of you,” you say with a smile, tucking the book away as you dig into the sandwich that had been placed in front of you by Arthur Weasley at some point when you weren’t looking.

“Anytime, Y/N-!”

“Now let’s eat-”

“We have a game to win!” the twins declare as they dig into their food.

“A game?” you ask, looking at Harry for answers.

“They mean the quidditch match, we’re doing one after lunch. They kinda volunteered you as a player already. Same with Charlie,” Harry explains, being the only person to make sense the whole day, other than Molly.

“It’s been a while since I’ve played…” you mumble through your mouthful.

“Don’t worry, Charlie and Hermione haven’t played in a while either,” Fred encourages from the other side of the table.

“Yeah, you’ll do great Y/N, probably the best one on the team,” George adds as well.

You just shook your head as you and Harry roared with laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn’t take long for you to finish lunch, and soon you found yourself standing in the middle of an open field with a broom between your legs as Fred rambled on about the game plan. You’d been put on the same team as Hermione and Harry, making the teams George, Charlie, Ginny and Ron, and You, Fred, Harry, and Hermione. It was an even split with its own advantages and disadvantages because according to everyone, Charlie was horrendous at quidditch. 

“... and Y/N will be goalie,” Fred says, breaking you from the daydream you were lost in about what Charlie had said in the forest. You were still focused on it, trying to wrap your head around his words while also shoving down any hope you had. 

“What, what?” you asked, confused as to why you’d been chosen to be a goalie.

“It’ll be fine, I’ll help guard you with Hermione, and harry will do most of the work anyway,” Fred assures you, doing very little to make you feel confident. Hermione wasn’t exactly good at quidditch either.

Unfortunately, you had no time to dispute him as George called the start of the game from the other side of the field. You swallowed your pride and flew up to the goalposts, hoping you wouldn’t be too horrendous at the sport. You preferred watching, not playing.

With your pride swallowed, the game commenced, sending you into a whirlwind of having to block the hurtling balls from going into the net, so far you were actually doing a decent job, getting every other ball. Each time you got a block, Fred cheered you with a big smile, giving you more fuel to try again.

By the end of the game, you were getting almost every ball. Somehow, your team seemed to be winning. You noticed this as another slow ball flew up to you sent by Charlie, easily catchable to launch back into the fray. He really was as bad as they said he was.

You’d been a tad distracted by watching George dive past you to block a ball that you missed the other one hurtling past you towards the net. The only thing that saved your neck was a huge whooping cheer as Harry caught the snitch that had been buzzing around the field the whole time. He’d been neck in neck with Ginny for ages, but Gryfindor’s prized seeker finally won the game once again.

“Good job Harry!” you cheered, flying over to him to pat him on the back.

“Thanks Y/N,” he chuckles, flying down to put the snitch away in the bin.

“Yeah you were really great, harry!” Ginny calls as she lands down beside the two of you.

“Not as good as our goalie though-” George starts.

“Pure talent, much better than Ron,” Fred finishes, both of them landing down on either side of you.

You roll your eyes with a huff, trying to suppress the smile on your lips.  
“Harry caught the snitch, I think he deserves at least a little credit for being such a good seeker.”

“Nah, he gets all of the credit at school-”

“He can share for today.”

You open your mouth to protest when Charlie comes over, broom already put away.  
“Fred, George, mum wants to talk with you two. Come on,” he orders, waving his hand for the two of them to follow.

Both twins groan, ruffling your hair.  
“We’ll be back later-”

“Don’t go far,” they say, before walking off after Charlie towards the burrow.

You watch them go, still wrapped up in their shirt and jumper, as you take out a hair tye and pull your long hair away from your face.

Next to you, your ears catch snickering and you turn to see Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry all laugh at a joke you’d been left out on.

“Hey don’t mock your babysitter, it’s not my fault they think I’m good,” you shrug, teasing them. You were often referred to as mom, dad, babysitter, parent, or any name that fell under the caregiver title by the group due to how you kept them all safe and in line.

All of the straighten up, trying to act natural but failing miserably.

“We weren’t laughing at you, Y/N,” Ginny says, clicking the case closed with all the balls from the game.

“Yeah, Ron just told a funny joke,” Harry shrugged, pinning the blame on Ron.

You put your hands on your hips.   
“Oh really, and what was this joke then, since it was so funny?”

You watch as Ron squirms a bit, trying to come up with something to say.   
“Thought I saw a gnome on George’s pants while he was playing…?” Ron says, failing miserably at being funny.

You pretend to find the joke hilarious, even summoning up a bit of laughter as well even though it was possibly the worst joke you’d ever heard.  
“Okay, that is kind of funny.”

The others nod their heads in agreement, clearly thinking that somehow they’d tricked you.

“See, not you, just the twins,” Hermione points out, helping Ginny carry the ball case off to the shed nearby. Harry follows behind them with the brooms in hand, leaving you with Ron.

“That was a really bad joke,” You say when the three of them are far enough out of earshot.

“It was all that I could think of,” Ron admits, rubbing the back of his neck while examining the grass as if it was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen.

“What were you really laughing at then?” you pry, trying to get the actual answer out of the weakest mind.

“We um… Ginny made a joke about Fred and George… fawning over you,” he mumbles, still looking down at the ground.

You arch an eyebrow at him, crossing your arms.  
“They weren’t fawning over me, they were just being assholes to Harry.”

“Didn’t look like it, Y/N. They were definitely gushing about you, everyone knows Harry was the best player out there- no offence.”

“None taken, I barely made most of those saves at the start. You got almost all of them.”

Ron nods his head, looking up to you.  
“So you’ve noticed their gushing about you?”

You blink, trying to process the question.   
“No…? They just tease me like everyone else.”

“Not like they tease everyone else. They go easy on you,” He says while shaking his head.

“Maybe I’m just a closer friend,” you shrug, brushing the thought out of your mind before it can manifest itself further.

Ron opens his mouth to continue before the call of Molly Weasley sounds throughout the field.  
“DINNER TIME!”

“We should go,” Ron says, pointing back at the house.

“Agreed, I don’t want your mother mad at me… she seems really nice, I’d hate to see her mad, like that time you stole their flying car.”

Ron groans as the two of you start walking, embarrassed to be reminded about that time that Harry and he had missed the train. The other three caught up to you two eventually, and the eight of you found our seats at a table stacked high with food. It looked like Hogwarts during thanksgiving!

Somehow you’d found yourself sandwiched between Fred and George, across from Charlie, as George continued to gloat about winning the game earlier. The two of them snuck extra food onto your plate, and you kept giving them playful shoves when they did.  
“Come on guys, I don’t need more food, I’m fine,” you insisted for the fifth time as George gave you half of his bun.

“Relax Y/N, our mum’s food is amazing-” George started.

“Yeah you’ll regret it if you don’t try everything,” Fred finished explaining, adding more roast much to your dismay.

You huffed and tried to bat away his hand.  
“Can I at least eat some of it first before you give me more?”

The twins shrug, leaning in close to you.  
“I don’t know, Y/N-”

“Can you eat that all?”

“Boys! Leave our guest alone to eat in peace,” Molly scolded from not too far down the table. Both twins looked up to her and shrugged, digging into their own plates to eat. 

You managed to eat your meal in relative peace as everyone around you shouted and argued and created a chaotic mess of a conversation. It was never angry shouting, just the group’s usual fighting that happened over dinner at Hogwarts. You were happy to see they didn’t change, even when at home.

“Does this happen at school as well?” Charlie asks as Fred tosses a bun straight at Harry, who had asked him to pass him one.

“Unfortunately, yes. You wouldn’t believe how many points Snape and Mcgonagald have fought over taking away from Gryfindor for behaviour,” You answer, nearly done your plate. Thankfully the match had worn you out enough to want to scarf down the amount of food the boys had stacked for you.

“Glad to see nothing changes, even when I spend months away,” Charlie admits, passing you the bowl with corn on the cob per your request.

“You know, sometimes I wish they’d lend me an ear during dinner,” you joke, picking up an ear of corn.

Charlie chuckles at the joke.  
“Somedays I swear you need a firecracker to get their attention,” he replies, the twins still distracted with arguing with Ron over some quidditch fact.

“Or one to get their attention away from you,” you shrug, your sketchbook still sitting in your lap. You rarely set it down, in case inspiration struck you at any point.

“They’re an odd pair, takes a lot to keep their attention though,” Charlie says nonchalantly. If you’d been paying attention to his hints, you would’ve wondered why they kept so focused on you most days… but instead, you’d taken out your sketchbook and started to sketch the table, starting with Charlie.

Crazy expressions filled the pages of your sketchbook as you added everyone to the expanse of your sketches and memories. Even the one where Harry threw an ear of corn at Ron, causing him to duck and the corn to hit Hermione instead.


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner, and card games, everyone had settled back down into a mellow mood. It was late into the evening now as you slammed your cards down on the table.

“I WIN!” you declare, putting down your final ace on the table.

You get a collective sigh from the table, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, and yourself had decided to play cheat, but with three decks stacked together instead of one. You’d won three rounds so far, not in a row, but three out of ten was still nothing to laugh at.

“That’s great-” Ginny starts to say, the middle of her sentence interrupted with a yawn.

“I think we should go to bed Gin’,” Hermione says, setting down her cards on the table.

Ginny nods her head, standing up with Hermione.  
“Sleep well everyone, see you tomorrow.”

“Night you two!” the table calls in a collective variation as the two walk away off towards the stairs.

You play a few more rounds before Harry and Ron follow after them to go to bed as well, leaving you with Fred, George, and Charlie in a battle of wits to see who would be the first to yawn. Molly and Arthur Weasley had gone to bed a while ago as well, only spending a few rounds to watch the group play cards.

Charlie lays down his cards, winning the game for the first time in a while.  
“Okay, that’s enough. We’ve been up for too long,” he says, acting as an older brother once again.

Both twins groan:  
“Come on Charlie-”

“Just a little longer?”

“No, all of us reak from earlier. Up to the showers, now. All of you,” he orders, standing up from the coffee table on the floor you’d been playing at.

“He is right you guys,” you add, motioning for the twins to stand up as well.

“Oh really?”

“Do we smell that bad, Y/N?”

“Yes, now go shower before I take the first one,” you grumble, motioning for them to go up the stairs.

“Ready Fred?”

“Ready George!”

The two of them race off towards the stairs, their footsteps sounding throughout the house like a herd of elephants.

“I don’t know how you did that,” Charlie muses as the two of you put away the cards into separate decks.

“Don’t ask, because I don’t either. They just listen to me for some reason,” you shrug, helping him sort out half of the deck.

He nods his head but doesn’t voice his thoughts as the two of you wait for the water in the house to shut off once more. When the telltale sign of one of the showers turning off sounds, you bid Charlie a goodnight and head upstairs to wait your turn outside the bathrooms.

George pops his head out of one, blinking at you before closing the door.  
“Y/N, can you close your eyes?” he asks from the other side of the door.

“Uh, sure?” you reply, putting your hands over your face.

You hear the door creep open before footsteps run past you and the door to their room slams shut. He probably forgot to bring a housecoat with him, you technically should’ve been downstairs anyway. 

Stepping into the bathroom, you set your housecoat down and turn the shower back on. It’s hot in an instant. You tug your shirt- their shirt off, and set it down on the toilet, the ache in your back returning almost instantly. With a sigh, you step into the shower and hope it eases the pain away.

Unlike last night, your thoughts go uninterrupted by someone needing in. You find your mind wandering back to earlier that day when the three of you were still asleep with each other, how tightly you were pressed to each of them, how close you felt in the cramped bed.

Just as you were about to reach down and alleviate some of your built-up tension, the words of Charlie echo through your head. Show them your mark… what did it matter to him anyway? What did he know? It’s not like he had his soulmate, or even knew how it felt too long for someone, let alone two someones, who weren’t yours too long for.

Your shower ruined, you shut off the water and step onto the bath mat. It was a different bathroom, the mirror here much smaller than the other one. You didn’t bother with your hair to braid it, instead of trying to pump yourself up as you desperately brushed the knots out. Showing them your soulmate mark. Something so private that you had only showed Charlie on a deal… it was building up a knot in your stomach you couldn’t possibly untangle.

What if they knew who it was and you were forced onto the couch for the rest of the break? What if they didn’t like who your soulmate was? What if they teased you and pranked you harder because of it? What if they stopped being your best friends…?

The last question stung worse than all of them. You needed them desperately, whether they were your friends or secret crushes. You couldn’t go back to not drawing them in insane poses and laughing at their pranks. It felt as if you were about to lose a piece of your heart and you haven’t even shown them yet.

Taking a deep breath, you wrapped your housecoat around your body. You were too scared to look at your mark. Whatever Charlie saw, could wait. You’d rather show them now and get it over with. 

So you walked down the hall, back to the twin’s bedroom. The door handle felt heavy to turn, taking all your effort to open and step into the room. Inside, the two of them were roughhousing on the bed, you took the moment to slip on a pair of comfortable underwear from your suitcase, just a simple pair of plaid boxers in Gryffindor colours. 

With a small cough, you caught the twin’s attention, the door firmly shut behind you.  
“You guys asked yesterday for me to… show you my soul mark?” you asked, unsure if they still wanted to see.

You got your answer from how both of them shot up to sit on the edge of the bed and stare at you with wide eyes.

“Only if you’re comfortable with it-”

“We were going to show you ours too.”

You blink for a moment, taking the time to read their facial expressions, unreadable, mixed with anticipation, puppy-like joy, curiosity, and confusion. You never were good at reading their faces.

With a soft sigh, you took of your housecoat, leaving it by your suitcase as you sat down on the edge of the bed, your back to the two of them. You sat there for what felt like ages, under their gaze as your heart hammered in your chest. The two of them had fallen silent, the only sound had been them shuffling backwards for a better look.

You’d been so close to tears, desperate for one of them to say something, anything, when one of their hands pressed to your back, running their fingers over the mark on your back slowly. 

“How long have you know?” George’s words rang through your head, fired off like a shotgun in the quiet night.

It took a moment for you to process his question, confusion wrapping around your brain as you fumbled to figure out what he meant.  
“Known what?” you finally asked, admitting defeat.

Silence fell over the three of you again, like a dense blanket that you couldn’t shove off of yourself. You wanted to cry, to back away, to put your shirt on and obliviate them both. But no matter how much you willed yourself to move, you sat still with Fred’s hand brushing across your back.

“The fireworks really are the best part,” Fred whispers softly, sending a small shiver down your spine as your heart hammered in your chest.

“I think I like the twin magpies better,” George mumbles, adding his hand as well to trace over the beak of one of the birds.

“Can I see yours now?” you plead, feeling like a mural in an art museum. It felt more than a little terrifying to sit there with both of them staring at you.

“Of course, give us a moment,” Fred said, shuffling quickly following his words as the two of them turned around on the bed. When their legs stuck out past you, telling you they were on their backs, George spoke.

“Alright, you can turn around now.”

So you did. Slowly and carefully to not hurt either of them. Before you, spread out across the bed, decorating their backs, was a gorgeous mural that wrapped around their backs and crept onto the torso. A massive gold and red dragon on each of their backs that had wrapped itself around a quill drawing an infinity loop across the two of them that joined right in the middle. It was surrounded by splashes of gold treasure, as well as pieces of parchment and fireworks that cracked on the top.

You sat there for a moment, staring at the name scrawled across the twin quills. One so familiar that it barely registered in your mind as you read it over and over again. Your name stared you right back in the face. Taunting you as you reached your hand out and traced it across George’s back.

George shivered under your touch, clutching the pillow at his head. You continue to stare at them in disbelief, silence hanging heavy in the room around the three of you. That is until Fred spoke up.

“Come on, Y/N, you’re killing us here. It can’t be that exciting to look at an incomplete mark,” he chuckled nervously, looking over at his shoulder to where you sat in shock.

“It’s not incomplete,” you mumble without thinking, still staring at George’s back with wide eyes.

“What?” both of them ask in unison as they shoot up from the bed, trying to look at each other’s backs. You watch them, trying to process this new information.

All this time you hadn’t fallen into a hopeless love… you’d fallen hopelessly in love with your soulmates. And for some reason, they had as well. If their reaction to your mark was any indication. 

When they had gotten a look at each other’s marks, they’d turned back to you, the bed now fully messed up from the mad scrambling that the two of them had done to catch a glimpse. They sat in front of you on either side, as the three of you took a moment to process the new information.

Fred, ever the brave one, spoke first as he leant down and cupped the side of your face.  
“Y/N… can I kiss you?” he whispered softly, capturing your gaze within his eyes.

You blinked for a moment before nodding your head quickly. The two of you moved together at a speed that nearly caused you to collide with each other. It felt like magic, sparks travelling down your lips to light up across your back as you leant into him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He took it slow, carefully pulling you into his lap and moving backwards until he was sitting against the wall, cradling your jaw. The two of you pulled away slowly, looking at each other for a moment before big smiles broke out across your lips.

“Your ours-”

“Your really ours,” the boys laughed in disbelief as George settled down next to you two. You looked between them and nodded your head quickly before leaning over towards George, shifting so that you were straddling Fred and George’s leg at the same time.

George stared at you for a moment, unsure of what to do before you pressed your lips to his and he took the hint. He leant all the way down, enveloping you in a tight hug as he tipped you slightly back, his hand resting in your hair. You wrapped your arms around his neck, playing in his hair softly as you’d normally do during studying. His tongue ran across your lower lip and you opened your mouth to let him in. But instead, he pulled away.

“Is this okay? Is this too much? Are we too much?” he asked quickly before you could even ask him why he pulled away.

You blinked for a moment before brushing the hair away from his face with a big smile stretched across your lips.  
“You’re absolutely perfect, both of you. Now kiss me like you mean it,” you whisper, leaning back into him.

He needed no further encouragement, neither of them did. As George wrapped you up in his arms, Fred shifted so that he was behind you, decorating your neck with small kisses and hickeys as his hands wrapped around your waist. It was less of a want, but an animalistic need to be closer, to feel each other after years of being so close, yet never close enough. 

“So all these nights, you two were-” you started as the two of you pulled back for air.

“Hopelessly pining after you?” Fred offered.

“Wishing you were ours?” George added.

“Or perhaps you meant falling hopelessly in love with you?” the two of them finished together, leaning close to whisper this in your ear. 

Your face burned from their words as you wrapped your arms around George’s chest. You’d found your soulmate- no, soulmates. In a sea of people, they’d been under your nose the entire time. You never wanted the moment to end, wrapped up in their arms.

Then Fred yawned against your neck, snuggling closer despite still sitting up, and you realized how late it really was.

“We should sleep,” you whisper softly, brushing George’s hair away from his face again. It just kept falling down in front of him.

The two of them mumbled in protest as you guided them to lay down so you could cuddle the two of them just like last night. You returned to the position you knew worked, you facing Fred, pressed against George’s torso. Fred moved around a lot while sleeping, so it only made sense.

As you laid there, shamelessly curled up with your soulmates, a sleepy George whispered a gentle question.

“So does this mean you’ll go to the Yule Ball?”

You had to laugh at least a little at how George it was for him to ask. But you obliged him with an answer.

“Only if I can go with you two.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Wouldn’t dream of ditching our soulmate,” Fred replied softly with a kiss to your forehead.

“You know, I really thought Charlie was just trying to get under our skin,” George admits, looking up to Fred.

“He told you guys?” you asked, slightly hurt that he’d betray your trust.

“Nah, just asked to see our marks and gave us a lecture on finding our soulmates,” Fred explained, brushing his hand through your hair.

“Nothing to worry about, love,” George mumbled sleepily, curling up closer.

“Now get some sleep,” Fred ordered, moving closer as well so you made up an idiot sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I love to read your comments, they make me smile every time


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring you, morning fluff!

Morning came far too quickly and you resurfaced into the mess of limbs that the three of you had become overnight. George still clung to your back, while Fred was sprawled out across the bed, nearly falling off the side. A smile spreads across your lips as you realize that you can wake them up however you want.

So you lean upwards and press a kiss to Fred’s lips, then you turn around and do the same to George. It takes a moment, Fred surfacing first with a small mumbled yawn as he rubs his eyes.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” he questions, rubbing his eyes slowly as he looks down at you.

“Can I not wake you up with a kiss?” you reply with a question as well, tilting your head to him.

“Of course you can sweetheart,” George mumbles into your neck before Fred can reply.

“Only if you let us do it as well,” Fred adds, leaning down to kiss you on the lips quickly.

“You’re such a dork sometimes, Fred,” you chuckle, ruffling his hair as you sit up in bed, George still clinging to your waist.

“But you love me,” he mumbles, leaning down and kissing the top of your head as he shuffles out of bed to go to the bathroom. 

He’s out the door before your tired brain can comprehend that he forgot a shirt, and the chatter outside the room was a definite sign someone was going to see. You scramble out of bed, darting to the door while grabbing a random shirt from the closet.

“Fred!” you call out at him as he’s a few steps away, back still to the door. You get a weird look from Harry as he walks down the stairs, thankfully not stopping.

He turns around,  
“Miss me already?”

You huff a sigh, trying to disguise your smile.  
“Maybe, but please put a shirt on. Incase someone-”

He takes the shirt before you can even finish your sentence.  
“Good idea, love. Don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

You roll your eyes as he puts the shirt on and walks away, allowing you to shut the door. A still tired George comes up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist as you look through your bag for something to wear.

“Wear our colours again, please Y/N,” he begs, the sleep still hanging in his voice as he nuzzles your neck like a sleepy puppy. 

“You’re adorable when you’re tired, did you know that?” you hum, reaching back and running your hand through his hair.

“Please…?” he begs, pressing a soft kiss to your neck.

“Alright but you both have to pick a jumper out together, no favourites,” you instruct, hearing a curse from Fred as he tried to sneak back into the room. It had been a lucky guess, but you were correct once again.

“If you say so,” George agrees, pulling back from you and wandering over to his closet. You curse yourself at the loss of warmth from him clinging to your back the moment he pulls away, and quickly try and find a white button-up that you could wear.

It took them a good five minutes to agree upon a jumper, and then another five for them to dress in matching outfits so you all were roughly dressed the same. You had to admit, it was nice to match them intentionally. They chose a red and yellow striped jumper for you, and their own insignia jumpers for themselves, also red and white. 

Once you were all dressed, you headed down for breakfast to see most everyone either helping Molly in the kitchen or planning the day’s events. Hermione was the first to notice you three, walking over and completely ignoring the fact you matched and that the twins stayed as close to you as possible. 

“Are you three coming into town today?” she asks, not even looking up from her list.

“Oh, are we going to that one that’s east of here-”

“With the amazing candy-”

“Like Honeydukes level good?” the twins asked in succession, tripping over each other.

“That’s the one. Ginny and I are still working on Christmas gifts as we didn’t know Charlie and Y/N were going to be here.”

“Sounds like fun, Mione,” you say, giving her an approving smile.

“Glad you think so, you’re responsible for George and Fred, Charlie’s watching Harry and Ron, and I’m going with Ginny,” she instructs you.

“Alright, any specific times that we need to meet up at?” 

“We’re having lunch at one, in a little cafe in the middle of town- Fred and George can show you. Other than that, we head there after breakfast, and walk back at four-thirty.”

You nod your head, writing down the times on a blank page of your sketchbook, it was getting rather full. Perhaps you should get a new one next Hogsmead trip.

“Anything else?”

“Nope, that should be all for now. Did you three sleep well?” Hermione asks, closing up her notebook and bringing attention to the fact Fred and George are still behind you.

“Slept like a log ‘Mione-”

“Right Y/N?” the twins replied.

“Yup, couldn’t have asked for a quieter room,” you say, with a smile across your lips as you recount last night fondly.

Hermione arches her eyebrow at you three, giving you a suspicious look.  
“Anything you want to tell me, Y/N?”

“Not that I can think of…?” You never really discussed with the twins about telling anyone yet. You were mostly following their lead and waiting for them to tell people. It was their family after all.

“Well alright then. If you need, I’m usually over with Ginny,” she hums before walking off back to where Ginny and Harry were arguing over who was a better quidditch player in some big champion cup.

“Don’t know what that was about-”

“She’s always been so nosy,” The twins muse behind you, standing awfully close as they place a hand each on your back, guiding you off to the kitchen.

“You okay with telling our mum, Y/N?” Fred asks on the short walk in a low whisper.

You look up at him and think for a moment. She’d find out sooner or later, and it’s not like she’d separate you three if she found out, there wasn’t enough space to do so, and you’d just find your way back to their room if she did. It gave you a few butterflies in your stomach at the idea, making it all that more real, instead of an elaborate prank.

“If you’re both okay with it,” you whisper back after a brief pause.

Both twins smile and wrap their arms around you more so you were forcibly squished into their sides. You didn’t mind, it was soft and warm.

As you entered the kitchen, you saw Molly Weasley cooking up a few eggs, while Charlie helped set the table for breakfast. You suddenly got far more nervous than you had been before. Sure, Charlie probably knows and that was why… he told you to tell the twins! Merlin, you were such an idiot sometimes. Of course, he saw their names and thought you were an idiot for not showing them yet!

“Hey mum, you got a moment,” Fred asked, moving over to look at what she was cooking on the stove.

“I suppose what do you two need?” she asks, waving for Charlie to start bringing plates over to dish up breakfast.

“Three of us,” George corrects her.

“Honestly, you call us our mother,” Fred says, adding to her confusion and forcing Molly to turn around to double-check.

You give her an apologetic wave and she nods her head in understanding.

“You two gave me a heart attack! I thought you multiplied or I had completely forgotten I had triplets!” she scolds, hitting Fred on the head with her spatula as he was the closest in range.

“Sorry, they were just referring to me,” you apologize, giggling at Fred rubbing his head from the hit.

“Oh no need to apologize dear, you did nothing wrong,” she hums, plating down a few eggs as Charlie brings a plate over.

“You better get used to saying three of us though, instead of two,” George states proudly, puffing out his chest with a big smile. You can’t help but smile as well at the ridiculous action.

Molly raises an eyebrow and looks at Fred.  
“Whatever are you two on about. I don’t have time for your pranks, I have a house full of children to feed,” she huffs, a smile still on her face saying this was probably just how she dealt with her April Fools babies.

Fred moves over to where you are and with the help of George, mimics the acton they previously did when they introduced you two here a few days ago.

“Mum, this is Y/N, our soulmate!” they declare in unison, causing you to blush heavily and look down at the floor with a dorky smile on your lips.

She looks between the two of them and then at you, hand clutched to her chest.  
“Good heavens I thought I’d never see the day…” she says with a caring smile on her face that makes you bubble inside from the pure motherly love.  
“You three better not be playing a prank on me right now,” she quickly adds.

“No prank, just our lovely Y/N,” they say, straightening up and resting their chins on either side of your head.

Molly takes a moment to collect herself, straightening out her apron with a smile before wrapping you three in a tight hug.  
“I’m so happy for the three of you. I was beginning to think the two of you would never find your soulmates.”

“Aw come on Mum, you don’t have to get all mushy on us,” Fred whines.

“Nonsense, my boys have brought home another bird to my nest. I can be just as mushy as I’d like,” she scolds, releasing the three of you from the tight hug.  
“And look at how perfect of a bird you’ve brought back. From all that I’ve heard about you, Y/N, I can’t say I’m disappointed in the least. You make an excellent addition to our family.”

You feel your heart swell up, threatening to burst the damns behind your eyes. You never really had a family you truly felt yours. Yet here you were, standing in the kitchen of your two best friends, turned soulmates, being praised as ‘an excellent addition’. A wide smile broke across your lips as you looked back at her.

“Thank you, that means a lot,” you manage to get out without crying.

She smiles softly and nods her head, passing the three of you a plate each of eggs.  
“Now go join your friends, I hear you are all going out today and you’ll need your strength to make the walk there and back, as well as around town.”

You give her a small nod as Fred and George drag you from the kitchen over to the dining table where everyone else was starting to gather. They settled down around you with Ron and Harry across from you, already getting to work in putting odd biscuits and sausages on your plate.

Harry and Ron pulled you into an engaged conversation about anything and everything they could think of, which ranged from your old cat that mostly slept in your room in her carrier to different shops in town, all the way to the Yule ball after the break (most to ask Fred and George about their pranks).

Hermione was always quick to jump in with ginny to supply more conversation, and Charlie made sure to collect everyone’s dishes when they had finished. You, Hermione and Charlie worked together to move everyone out the door with jackets on, telling Molly and Arthur you’d be back by five. 

As everyone walked down the path to the small town, Fred and George came up next to you to walk with their hands linked with yours. As you watched your friends, your found family who had taken to calling you any parental name they could think of more frequently this year, you began to wonder one thing.

Family… is this what a family was supposed to feel like?


	9. Chapter 9

You had to admit, the town was amazing. As you walked into it from the road, it looked small and bustling full of life. All around you were witches and wizards, quaint shops that sold absolutely everything under the sun, and tiny cafes to buy amazing smelling foods in. 

“So we’ll meet up here at one, everyone got that?” Hermione confirms, receiving a collective nod from the group before everyone dispersed off into the city.

“Come on Soulmate-”

“We’ve got something to show you,” the twins say, catching your attention as they keep their hands laced with yours. 

You look up at them and smile. Soulmate. That felt nice out of their mouths.

“Alright, lead the way,” you agree as they start to walk through the city. They take you through different side streets and past dozens of shops before stopping at a shop that had a small sign over top the door, “Lilliana’s Trinkets and Treasures”. You blinked at the odd name, why out of all the shops here did they want to show you this one?

Fred holds the door open as you and George step inside. Instantly you are overwhelmed by the calming scent of incense that smells like butterbeer and mint. The shop itself is filled up with many different items but your attention was drawn to the paints and sketchbooks that filled the back corner of the shop, where the twins had started to lead you too.

“Pick out anything you want,” Fred offers, gesturing to the shop.

“Since we didn’t have time to get you a Christmas gift, we wanted one that you’d really like,” George explains as you gawk at the art supplies before you.

It takes a good fifteen minutes to pick out the exact watercolours and watercolour sketchbook you wanted, using the twins for a colour reference. You wanted a set that you could easily mix up their hair colours with, and settled on gouache paints. They were happy to buy the pallet, and the only response to your question about money was “we earned some during the first half of the tournament, selling pranks”. 

You watched as they purchased the items for a brief moment before wandering through the shop to find gifts for everyone since you needed to buy them as well. You didn’t have anything for anyone, so you got to work. In the shop, you found a watch that was never late, as well as waterproof and unbreakable for Hermione, and a necklace with a little snitch as the pendant for Ginny. As you passed by the aprons, you remembered how worn Molly’s looked. You didn’t want to be rude and get her one, but there was one decorated by a cluster of embroidered mushroom houses that was just perfect for her.

You caught the attention of George, waving him over and showing it off to him.

“You want a mushroom house, Y/N? I had no idea, so fast too, to be moving in together and all,” he teases, looking over the apron much to your annoyance.

“No- I mean, I wouldn’t mind it, your mother’s house is basically my dream home- but I wanted to know if she’d like this apron. Or does someone buy her a new apron every year?” your face was bright red by the end of your question, had you really just admitted that?

He takes a moment and thinks, tilting his head.  
“I think the last apron someone got her was when we were ten and didn’t have money for anything else… our dad usually gets her some new dishes or jewelry, or anything she wants really. An apron would be a good choice.”

You sigh in relief, finally getting a serious answer out of him. Standing on your tip-toes, you kiss his cheek and go over to the counter to pay for the items for everyone. Your total goes a little more than expected, but you still had enough money for everyone else, and lunch. You could always get more money at Gringotts later.

The boys are waiting for you outside the shop, holding the bag with your gift.  
“You’ll get this on Christmas-”

“With everyone else-”

“So be patient pumpkin,” they instruct, holding the bag out of reach.

You smile with a little bit of a laugh escaping your lips.   
“You teases, first I can’t kiss you in public and now I don’t get my Christmas gift early. What’s next, I can’t cuddle at night anymore?”

Fred turns to tilt your chin up towards him, a devilish look on his face.   
“Who says you can’t kiss us?”

You try to back up but George’s body stops you, his hands on your hips.  
“Yeah, Y/N, who says you can’t?”

“W-what if someone sees? Don’t you want to keep it private?” you ask, blinking at the two of them as Fred leans down and presses a chaste kiss to your lips.

“Now why would we want to do that-?”

“Or are you just embarrassed to be with us?” George whispers slowly into your ear.

“I’m not embarrassed! I thought you might be…” you admit sheepishly, looking down at the ground.

Fred tilts your head up a bit more so you meet his gaze.  
“Neither of us are embarrassed by you. You’re our soulmate,” he hums, kissing your lips again. This time it’s the soul-stealing kiss from last night, deep and filled with years of pent up longing. 

You’re lost within the moment between the two of them when there’s a gasp across the street and a shout of your name.  
The three of you turn to see Hermione and Ginny staring at you. You all go beat red, pulling apart instantly at the appearance of their little sister and the other mom friend of the group. The two girls cross the road to you three, making your heart hammer in your chest.

“What are you three doing! We’re in public, don’t go flaunting a non-soulmate relationship,” Hermione lectures, ever the one for rules and regulations.

“We’re not ‘Mione-” 

“Yeah butt out,” the twins grump, crossing their arms and sticking out their tongues at her.

“You three were just kissing though,” Ginny points out in a tone that makes you hide behind Fred for protection. George notices and shuffles to close the gap between his brother to shield you.

“Yeah, and what of it?” Fred argues, the angry tone obvious in his voice.

“You three aren’t soulmates,” Hermione repeats, her words twisting a dagger into your chest. You loved Hermione, but sometimes she could just be really stupid.

“Says who?” George asks, an equally angry tone identical to his brothers. 

There’s a long silence that makes you want to crawl out of your skin. You search for someplace else to be, your eyes finding a small shop filled with Quidditch equipment and merchandise. It’s barely even five feet away.

You decided to make a break for it when Fred starts talking, not bother to catch the end of their conversation as you duck into the shop hopefully unseen. 

Immediately you’re greeted by the different colours of local quidditch teams, as well as foreign ones. You rack your brain for the ones that Ron likes. When you finally remember you find a whole section dedicated to the team, as well as the one Fred and George like. You manage to find Ron a book signed by the team seeker that details the play-by-plays of last season. You remember he was whining about getting the book and everyone had told him it was a stupid idea. Hermione was going to buy it, but she didn’t have the money, and Harry had already got him a gift for Christmas. So you bought it.

But try as you might, you couldn’t find something for Fred and George, you know they really loved Quditch, but nothing struck you as something they’d really enjoy. So you admitted defeat and bought just the book. 

As you had finished purchasing it and was busy stuffing it into the back from the last shop, the door rang and in stepped the twins. They saw you, making a beeline for you directly. Both of them looked mildly annoyed, causing a part of you to shrink back as you tried to duck into an isle out of their sight.

Unfortunately, they caught up to you as you were pretending to be interested in the shelves that held their favourite team. You were still trying to find them a gift anyway.   
“I can’t believe that she had the nerve-”

“Some people need to learn to take a hint,” the twins grumbled, pretending that they hadn’t noticed you shrinking away.

When one of them reached down to rest a hand on the small of your back, you flinched away. It wasn’t on purpose, but a small instinct you’d developed from your parents. 

“Hey, Y/N, are you okay?” Fred asked immediately, looking down at you.

“Yeah what’s wrong?” George adds, looking down at you as well.

You shrink under their gaze, looking at the floor.   
“It’s nothing… I’m fine…” you lie to the floor.

There’s a small pause before the two of them walk, gesturing for you to follow.  
“Follow us,” they simply say.

Slowly, you trail off after them as they lead you through the city once again. It takes a moment before a small park comes into view. They lead you through, to a small bench tucked away in the heart of the park. Both of them sit down, offering the middle of the bench to you.

You give them an uncertain look, sitting down in between the two of them. They lean into you, resting their heads on top of yours and taking your hands in their own. It’s silent for a long while as they let you calm down, surrounded by chirping birds and the silence of a small park underneath a massive oak tree.

“You want to tell us now?” George whispers, his warm breath brushing against the back of your head as he strokes your hand with his thumb.

“Hermione was just being…”

“Hermione?” the twins suggest in unison. You can feel their smiles against your hair.

“Yeah… I don’t know why I just couldn’t handle hearing that today… it’s stupid, I know.”

“It’s not stupid-”

“Nothing you do is stupid.”

“She was just being an ass. Even Ginny caught on before her after you left.”

“It still hurt, coming from her. She’s always been my friend, I don’t know why she couldn’t get it,” you grumble, squeezing their hands.

“She knows now so you don’t have to worry about her being an idiot again. Just relax,” Fred explains, brushing your hair with his free hand.  
“You two are still frustrating too…” you admit with a small sigh.

“We’re frustrating-?”

“We’re hurt, Y/N.”

“Do you know how hard it is to find a gift that’s as perfect for you as you are for me?” you huff, exhaling into the cold winter air.

They fall into a chorus of laughter at your expense.  
“Really pumpkin? A gift?”

“That’s what you’re stressing about?”

“Yes…?” it had genuinely been bugging you all day. What to get them. 

“How about-”

“You paint a portrait of us?”

“You know when you get your new gift.”

“But… that’s so simple. I need something that’s as complex as the magpies and fireworks, something that’s as well planned out as your pranks.”

“I have any idea of the perfect gift,” Fred mumbles into your neck.

“What…?” you ask tentatively, scared at what he might suggest.

“We seal the bond,” George finishes for him, kissing the side of your neck.

Your face flushes red at the implications of the offer. Sealing a bond involved giving yourself fully to your soulmate. It involved more than kissing, and within the burrow, you weren’t sure if that was a good idea. What if someone heard you two? What if you were caught. You couldn’t deny it was a perfect gift but it was still such a wreckless idea.

“I- um- well…”

“You don’t have to say yes-”

“We can wait until you’re ready,” both of them say, pulling away from the two of you.

“Christmas Eve.”

“What?” they turn back to you with confusion written across their faces.

“I’ll give you my gift on Christmas Eve… but I have to do a little shopping alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermione being an ass isn't intentional, she's just more obvious to romantic things!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **!!!Warning!!!**  
>  The chapter contains references to sex, the twins and the reader are 17, able to consent with each other (looked up Britians laws). If you're uncomfy, skip to the park where they're in the park.
> 
> Also, Drarry and Ronmione references. This doesn't mean they're soulmates, just that they're crushing.

Shopping by yourself was a difficult task. You’d gone with the twins to get lunch, avoiding Hermione’s gaze the entire time as you quickly ate before excusing yourself. You’d agreed to meet up with the twins at two-thirty by the park so you had a limited window to get everything you needed.

It took several shops, but eventually, you collected a variety of candles, lotion, scrubs, lube, a book containing spells for sex (silencing, contraceptives, etc) as condoms often tore when rubbing together and a spell would be a much better idea (you had actually cheered when remembered you could do magic outside of Hogwarts), as well as a pair of silk boxers that was mostly just a gift for yourself. 

You’d debated on rose petals, but you flipped through the book and there were a lot of spells for that. Thankfully the spells were basic level, and you excelled at magic. So did the boys when they applied themselves.

You stuffed all of this into your bag with gifts and your personal messenger bag you wore everywhere. Then you met up with the boys in the park. You hadn’t seen them at first until they leapt out at you.

“MERLIN’S SAKE!” you screamed at the sudden appearance of the two redheads who were roaring with laughter.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face Y/N-”

“It was priceless. So adorable.”

“You two aren’t funny…” you grumble, crossing your arms.

“Did you get everything you needed?” George asks, changing the subject.

“Yeah,” you state, nodding your head.

“Can we see?” they both ask, trying to pry into your bag.

“No! Be patient. You’re making me wait, so so are you.”

“But Y/N, we can’t wait until tomorrow night-”

“We wanna know now!”

“Too bad. Come on, you said there was a good candy shop around here?” 

Both of them huff, but you had a feeling they weren’t going to give up as they drag you off towards the local candy shop.

You had to admit, the shop was amazing. Filled with so many different treats. You picked up a box of forever fresh chocolate-covered strawberries for yourself and a very long length of candy rope for later. You’d find some way to incorporate it. 

Then you filled as much of a chose your own candy bag as you could. One for Harry, one for yourself, and a massive chocolate dragon for Charlie (as you didn’t know what else to get him). 

The twins spent the entire time following you around, trying to peer into your bag as they pulled candy off the shelves for themselves. You just rolled your eyes at their childish behaviour but didn’t try and stop them. You had the juiciest things in your personal bag, it was just a few lotions and scrubs in the main bag. 

“Come on Y/N, show us please,” Fred whined, biting the head off a chocolate frog.

“Not a chance, these are mine,” you say defiantly, taking an entire lollipop stick into your mouth. It was spiralled around the stick rather than a flat circle, you got about three quarters down as you sucked while you walked. Your ever-observant eyes missed the way the boys stared at you as you headed back to group up with the others. 

The rest of the group was already there when you arrived to meet up with them. It seems everyone was doing last-minute shopping. Thank Merlin you remembered to grab some wrapping paper as well. 

“Everyone ready to go?” Hermione asked at the front of the group. Upon receiving a collective agreement from the group, she turned around and lead them back towards the burrow.

Fred and George came up behind you, their hands on your back once again.

“Can we see what’s in the bag now?” they plead, trying to reach into the bag.

“Nope. Not a chance,” you repeat, tucking the bag closer to yourself.

They groan in frustration, giving you a few shoves to each other as you walked to the burrow. You bounced back between them, pretending not to notice. After a while, they got bored and started pointing out random birds and trees to you while you walked. Honestly, it was adorable how much they tried to keep your attention. Like they even had to try.

When you got back to the burrow, everyone agreed to wrap gifts and meet up to put them under the tree before dinner. You climbed the stairs to the room you shared with the twins, relieved to finally have your shoes off.

Once the door was shut and you were on the floor taking out supplies to wrap gifts, Fred and George started to stare at you as you did so.

“What…?” you asked, reaching for the gift you bought Molly.

“Are we not allowed to enjoy how stunning you are?” Fred asks, pretending to be insulted by your question.

“You just looked as if you wanted something,” you shrugged, wrapping the gift with a simple spell and picking up another.

“Well yeah, you,” George states, staring at you from where he already finished wrapping his gifts.

Your face flushes with red as you focus on wrapping gifts rather than the two of them and their comments. You hear a few snickers from them as they high five, but you chose to ignore it as you tuck away your items in your suitcase and lock it shut.

“There, ready to take down gifts?” you ask, your hands full of wrapped presents.

“Of course pumpkin-”

“We were wondering when you’d finish,” they both say as they get off the bed. For some reason, it sounds far more sexual than it should. 

You decided to ignore their intentions and simply motion for them to follow you downstairs. As you walk down the stairs, you find yourself next to Hermione. Instincts freeze as you stiffen up.

“Y/N? Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t know and it was horrible of me to say those words,” Hermione apologized, causing you to blink at her. Apologies were still something you were getting used to, especially sincere ones.

“It’s okay Mione… just don’t always assume things, okay?” 

“I’m starting to learn that. I hope you three are happy though, you always smiled the most around them. And just in time for the Yule ball too,” she snickers, winking at you. 

“Oh hush, I thought you weren’t even going. That studying was too important.”

“That was before they changed it to after Christmas break. Now I don’t have major tests to write for a while, so I can enjoy the ball all I want.”

You shake your head. She was always one to be studying obsessed. You worried that she even got sleep some nights.

With your presents under the tree, dinner came quickly. Again it was fantastic, Molly has made a roast ham for the group. It tasted amazing, far better than Hogwarts, and you made sure she knew.

“Molly, this is really good. Like really, really good. Better than Hogwarts good,” you gush, having the decency to finish your mashed potatoes first before speaking. 

She smiles warmly at you, swallowing her own food before speaking:  
“I’m glad you enjoy it dearly, but please, call me mum. Since you’re practically family already.”

You blink at her sheepishly, being caught in your tracks. You didn’t expect her to even ask ever, and the suddenness startled you. You didn’t even call your own mother mum. She never deserved to be called mum anyways.

Thankfully the twins save you from floundering as there was now the entire tables attention on you.

“Come on mum, let them have their dinner in peace.”

“Yeah, we can do big family changes later. We’ve got a lifetime to sort it out.”

This barely helped the table’s confusion at what on Earth you were talking about.

“I was simply offering, you don’t have to call me mum if you don’t want,” Molly admits, still leaving the offer open.

“Mum… it feels nice to finally be able to call someone that,” you mumble quietly. You weren’t sitting too far away from her so she was easily able to hear from you.

“I’m glad dear. Now eat your food or it’ll get cold. All of you! No need to gawk,” she orders to the table, sending everyone back into their animated debates and discussions they’d previously been in.

“Look at that-”

“Our little Pumpkin all flustered over joining the family,” the twins chuckle over top of you. Your face flushes as you attempt to distract yourself with eating.

“So, you three finally admitted it?” Charlie asked from across the table with a smug… or maybe proud? Look on his face.

“Yup. Our little pumpkin is ours now,” the twins say in unison.

“After years of pining-”

“And hopeless glances during class-”

“Hoping they’d take the hint-”

“We finally found out why,” the twins dramatically recount. You couldn’t tell if they were referring to themselves or you. 

Charlie chuckles, passing you another bun from across the table.  
“Good. I almost thought you three would chicken out last minute and I’d have to spend all Christmas watching you longingly gaze at each other during card games.”

“We do not!” the three of you say at the same time.  
“Yes you do!” the entire table, minus Molly and Arthur, called out in protest.

“It’s like watching someone kick a puppy during class when someone pairs up with them rather than you, Y/N,” Harry points out.

“Or when they run off to play pranks on people and you watch them dreamily,” Ginny jumps in.

“You guys forget about any party we have in Gryfindor when all three of them stare at each other, and we all think ‘maybe they’ll finally dare them to kiss them’ or get the confidence to do it themselves. But no! We just sit there and suffer!” Hermione throws her hands up in the air.

“I mean come on, you even stayed by their beds every time they had quidditch accidents or Y/N had a fantastical beast class that went wrong!” Ron adds in.

“No the biggest hint was the fact that they draw the two of them, and the twins model for them willingly,” Harry says, shaking his head. The rest of the group nods in agreement. 

You have currently died with embarrassment as you sat there with a red face, staring at your dinner and learning how oblivious you’d been for the past six years. The twins on the other hand aren’t as embarrassed and they quickly retort.

“Don’t think we haven’t seen how you shoot fake glares at Malfoy so that you can gawk, Potter,” Fred retorts, sticking out his tongue.

“Or how Ron and Hermione just so happen to always been near each other-?”

“You can’t forget how he willingly studies with her,” you add to Fred’s point.

The twins nod their heads in agreement as they watch the world view of the others shatter as well.

“Children, I am trying to eat peacefully here. Not hear about your love lives,” Arthur groans from your right.

“Sorry,” comes a collective from the table as everyone abandons the heated debate on love interests and crushes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **!!!WARNING!!!**
> 
> This chapter is entirely smut, to seal the bond between the three of them. If you don't like that stuff, wait until chapter 12.

Christmas Eve couldn’t have come faster. The day had been slow, mostly card games and helping Molly decorate the house in preparation for tomorrow. Now, you found yourself standing in the shower once again. The familiar feeling from the day you first arrived returned. The longing for Fred and George as you lathered your body with soaps smelling of butterbeer, mint, and cinnamon. 

Towelling yourself down, you took the moment to run a brush through your hair with the towel around your waist. You held it back in a ponytail high on your head, the damp strands brushing against your back as you went about getting dressed. It was a matter of lotion, blow-drying your hair and tying it back up, then figuring out your outfit. 

You’d had the good sense to wait until everyone else was asleep and done showering, and as you stared at the silk boxers, candy rope, and the loose t-shirt you brought to hide it under, you were seriously debating about doing this. But the candles were already lit, the twins waiting downstairs on the couch, you shook your head. You were doing this. To hell with whatever doubt you had, you were damn right stunning.

Carefully you wound the rope across your body, using your book for reference. Then you referenced a birth control spell that gave you forty-eight hours of immunity. Finally, you stepped into the silk boxers and admired yourself in the mirror. You had to admit, the small candy pieces did compliment your eyes and hair. 

Poking your head from the bathroom, you checked the hallway before putting on the overshirt and dashing back to your room.

Inside the room, you dimmed the light and cast a silencing charm across the entire room. Then, you sent a small paper airplane down the stairs to the boys as you waited. In preparation, you used a small charm on a tiny speaker to play any song you requested, just to set the mood. 

A knock sounded from the door and you took a deep breath to prepare yourself. Two of them. Known pranksters and trouble makers. Ladies men. Call them what you want, they were yours. Hopefully, you could keep whatever pace they set.

You opened the door, knowing the charm would work. The two of them looked a bit nervous, dressed in sweats and a loose t-shirt. Their eyes went wide as they looked around the room. Fred opened his mouth to speak, but a finger on your lips quickly shut it.

“Come on, no one will here us… or did you not want your Christmas gift?” you teased, stepping to the side so that they could slink into the room.

“Y/N, you didn’t have to do all this just for us,” George whispered once the door was shut.

“I know. But I wanted to,” you shrugged, your eyes twinkling as you spoke at a normal volume.

“Won’t someone hear us? We do tend to get loud,” Fred asked, looking around at all the lit candles, the dimmed light, and the music in his ears.  
“Not a chance. I cast a double silencing spell over the room, unless someone breaks it, no one will hear at all,” you explain, a proud smirk on your lips as the two gawked in amazement.

“You’re the best, Y/N-”

“The best soulmate we could wish for.”

“Good, don’t forget it,” you tried to surprise the giggle in your throat as you gave the two of them a playful push with the tips of your fingers towards the bed.

They took the hint quickly, sitting down on the bed patiently. In fact, this was the most patience and restraint they’ve shown you besides their mark proudly saying your name. 

You had to admit, having their full, undivided attention was intoxicating. Your fingers dipped under the hem of the oversized shirt, slowly rising it up past your head and allowing it to drop to the floor as you crossed the room to their laps.

Both of their eyes went wide, looking you up and down in hunger as you crossed to them. You stopped just before them, leaning down to whisper in their ears.

“How do you want me?”

Their once patient waiting turned into lust-driven passion at the whisper of your voice. George rose from the bed, causing you to hold your breath as he placed his hands on your hips, leaning down to nibble on the candy draped across your body. 

He wasn’t alone, Fred reached up, pulling you towards him until you were sitting on his lap, allowing him to lock his lips around yours and slowly pull you into a long, breathless kiss as his hands travelled down to grip at your thighs. 

“Such a good pet, Y/N-”

“All decorated up, just for us-”

“What other little secrets do you have?”

“Mm… quiet a few… enough that you don’t need to worry about protection,” you whisper back as Fred lets you surface for air to answer the question.

“Oh really now? Someone’s done their research,” George hums behind you, running his hands down to play with the hem of your boxers.

“Wonder what you’re going to feel like, handsome,” Fred hums, running his thumbs over your surgery scars. You shiver a bit, the skin more sensitive around them, and his words don’t help the sparks running down your spine. 

You can’t manage to get words past your lips, you don’t have the time anyway, as Fred has already reclaimed yours, George taking his time to slowly inch down your boxers as he goes back to nibbling on the candy.

“How’d you know I was such a sweet tooth…?” he mumbles, cracking one of the tiny orbs with his teeth and letting it ooze its liquid center into his mouth. 

It’s not as if you could answer, so you hope he wasn’t expecting one, as he took his time to dip his hands over the top of your boxers, cupping one around your ass, and the other down your front. They nearly covered you completely, drawing a small whimper from your lips as he stroked lazily.

“Such a good pet,” Fred whispered, letting go of your lips as he moved down to nip at your neck, leaving a trail of hickeys as he went.

Your hands wrapped around his neck, resting on his back as you slowly ran them up and down. Not enough to leave marks, just enough to feel the ripples of muscles.

Just as you were starting to get used to the sensation of George’s hand, it changes places with Fred’s as he slowly pushed them inside the boxers, your boxers, making you become hyper-aware of your surroundings as he plunged a finger inside of you.

Both of them were pressed as close to you as possible. As you took your time to distract yourself, you noticed how both of them were rigid, pressing against you with larger than average sizes. 

You gulped. Could you even fit one of them? Let alone both?

Your mind was quickly distracted as Fred decided to add another finger, slowly pumping them in and out of you.

“So wet for us already, pumpkin,” he praised, humming against your neck as he bit down on one of the candies.

You let out a soft whimper as you rolled your hips down on him, desperate for more contact after going so long without relief. It had been at least two, maybe three weeks since you last had a private time alone in your dorm. You weren’t about to touch yourself when you shared a room- before that is.

He seems to take the hint, adding another finger and letting you adjust to the stretch as you leaned against his chest. He took his time to stretch you out nicely before picking you up and motioning for his brother to help change positions. 

He and George wordlessly moved so you were sitting on George’s lap, looking at Fred, while George leaned against the headboard. You were settled right behind his dick so it pressed hard against your stomach as the two kissed across your body.

Carefully, they removed the candy rope around you, hanging it from a bedpost, and slipping off your silk boxers, as well as their remaining clothes. In your haze, you had missed that they’d removed their shirts, however, now the three of you were pressed skin to skin. Your theory on their size had been correct and by now it had your mouth watering as Fred pushed you back against George’s chest.

You watched as he coated his dick thoroughly in lube, and then George’s as well since George was preoccupied with adding to your collection of hickeys and lubing you up as well. In the biggest display of gentle, collected, control you’d seen Fred have, he slowly helped George lower you onto George’s dick. 

A small whimper left your lips from the stretch as they seated you down, letting you adjust to the new sensation of warmth within you. Fred kissed over your lips and down your neck, paying a small amount of attention to your nipples and your scars before kissing down your stomach and straightening up.

You wiggled your hips impatiently, getting a groan from George below you. Fred chuckled, brushing your loose hair from your face.

“Relax, there’s no need to rush,” he hums, pressing a soft kiss to your lips before you push him back.

“Please? Just a little bit faster? I’ve waited six years for this moment, and many more before to even meet you two. There’s plenty of time to take it to slow later,” you mumble, shifting to hook your legs around his waist.

He chuckles, planting a kiss on your forehead.  
“Ever the eager one. So bossy pumpkin… I like it. Think George likes it a bit more though,” he teases. You can’t see the flush on George’s face, but you can feel how he buries it farther into your shoulder.

“Ever the trouble maker, are we?” you hum, taking a moment to pull him down to properly kiss his lips. He leans down as he slowly pushes into you, stretching you farther out as you dig your nails into his back.

“See pet, this is why we were going slow,” he hums, leaning back from the kiss, seated halfway inside of you.

“Screw going slower,” you mumble, pushing his hips forwards with your legs around his waist.

You watch his eyes roll back in his head from the sudden movement and heat wrapped around his member. He groans a curse so foul you barely register it.

Fred bends down, no longer playfully nipping at your neck but fully biting down, moving his hips from a slow pace to one far quicker in a gradual display of melting patience. You feel George’s move as well underneath you, the overload of pleasure forcing you to slump back against George as his hand sneaks around to toy with you. 

Double trouble was an understatement… when these two worked together it was as if the world had melted away. You lost your battle in trying to restrain yourself from making noises to add to their victory, letting them tumble down from your lips instead. 

Rocked within this ocean of attention and pleasure proved far more than you could handle, and you soon found yourself gasping from a kiss Fred had passionately taken you in.

“Merlin… I’m so close…” you panted between breaths, catching both of their attentions.

Their pace picked up to a more ragged, climax seeking one as they responded:  
“Good, so are we.”

“Come for us, pumpkin,” George whispered in your ear, making small circular motions with his hand.

“Just like a good pet,” Fred continued, the twin voices rocking your body all the way down your spine and then back up again as you came hard around their cocks, they followed not long after, panting and groaning messes.

The combination of your orgasm, as well as theirs, sent fireworks off on your back in the best possible way. Your body sealing as a small triple heart, two red, one yellow, formed under all of your marks. 

Fred slumped down from above you to laying out across the bed next to you. George shifted you gently into the middle of the two of them, pressing a soft kiss to your temple. You were quickly wrapped up in their arms, the two of them snuggling into you after a brief clean up thanks to the assistance of a nearby towel, and someone snuffing all the candles out.

If this was them right now, you couldn’t wait to see what they would be like in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, Christmas!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, I was prepping for a campaign I'm running this week and lost track of time. But anyway, here's the next chapter! More to come, don't worry Christmas isn't the last of this!

You’d drifted off right away last night, curled up between the two of them. All three of you bear to the world. It would’ve been peaceful to wake up that way, wrapped up in a giant mess of limbs and love. However, your perfect morning was ruined by not only Harry but also Ron and Ginny barging into your room in the early hours before the clock could strike seven.

“WAKE UP!! IT’S CHRISTMAS!!!” all three cheered in a near ear bleedingly loud tone. You felt the boy’s jolt up in bed, displacing you to sit up as well as you’d been draped across both of their chests like a lazy cat before you even registered what was going on.

“Ooh!! Fred, George and Y/N sitting in a tree! K-I-S-” they started to chant before a very cross looking Hermione entered the room, the door still wide open. 

“Will you three please either quiet down or leave them alone,” she grumbled, trying to gesture them outside. “And you three, you know better. Lock your door.”

“We had locked it!” you and the twins chanted in unison. 

Taking note of the whole situation, Hermione put the picture together in seconds. She shot you a look of disapproval that made you cringe as she shuffled the intruders out of your room. Much to the whining of Harry and Ron who had yet to catch on.

“Those three are bloody annoying sometimes,” Fred grumbled, shifting so that he could run his hand down your hair and kiss the top of your head.

“So rude… you try for privacy once and they can’t even respect a locked door,” George mumbles, repeating the gesture as Fred shifted out of bed.

“So Y/N, what will it be today? You up for a sweater or do you want to go lazy for Christmas?” Fred asked from the closet, causing George to mock a look of appeal that he chose you over him to get outfits for. 

“Doesn’t matter, wanna go back to sleep,” you yawned from where you were curled up on George’s lap.

“We know you do pumpkin-” George whispered, nuzzling the top of your head.

“But those three will just come back if you go to sleep,” Fred explained, passing you an oversized plaid shirt with buttons going down the top and stopping partway.

“Can we sleep in tomorrow then?” you pleaded, taking the shirt and carefully slipping it on.

“Whatever you wish,” they say in unison as they swap places to get dressed.

Fred handed you your pants, soft pyjama’s with tiny paw prints across them as your cat wandered over and curled up on the pillows. The twins chuckled as they ushered you out of the room.

“Come on Y/N, want me to carry you?” Fred asked as you continued to decline to leave the warm bed.

You thought for a moment before nodding slowly. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you and hoisted you up so he could balance you and walk downstairs. George trailed behind, getting down to the main floor where most everyone was already gathered.

You only saw Molly and Arthur missing as everyone had gathered on the couches near the tree. Fred sits you down on the couch next to Charlie.

“Stay here sweetheart, we have to go talk to Harry,” he chuckles as he walks away much to your dismay. 

“What did I tell you?” charlie asks as he sips his coffee.

“Hey didn’t you already bring this up yesterday?” you ask, turning to him as he passes you a hot chocolate.

“Yeah, but you were sitting with them so I didn’t get a straight answer,” he shrugs, gesturing to the cookies on the coffee table.

“Okay fine, you were right. I’m sorry if I don’t have that much self-confidence.”

“Never said that it was a bad thing to be wrong. I’m just glad to see the two of them with their soulmate. We spent too many years wondering when they’d find theirs.”

“What? Why? Isn’t it a bad thing that they found me? My parents always said… soulmates were dangerous. Strangers that you’re supposed to fall in love with… isn’t it a bit forced?”

“Forced? I mean sure at times… but a soulmate is who you’re meant for. You’re perfect for each other in every way. It’s an amazing thing to find your soulmate, and an even more one to fall in love with them so quickly.”

“It wasn’t quickly though, we spent years-”

“I know. They never once shut up about you during breaks. Not once did I go an hour without hearing ‘did you know Y/N’s favourite colour is’ or ‘we bought some candy for Y/N, do you think they’ll like it?’. It was only a matter of time when they’d realize.”

“If you know all this… then where’s your soulmate, Charlie? If you don’t mind me asking-”

“Dead,” he stated blankly, picking up another cookie from the plate that rested on the table.

You blinked at him, processing the answer.  
“I’m so sorry, I-”

“Didn’t know. No one ever does. His name was Alister Jezel. An odd name for one odd man. But he was mine… and he always will be.” He puts the cookie between his lips as he rolls up his sleeve to his shoulder to display a blonde man with his hands on the harness of a massive Hungarian Horntail that soared down his arm to his elbow, sparkles of gold and jewels scattering everywhere.

“That’s gorgeous…” you whisper softly, staring at the mark as he puts his sleeve down again.

“Thank you. It’s my last piece of him left, apart from memories. One day the ministry of magic pulled him back from Romania and I never saw him again. The date appeared on the other side of my arm not too long after, with his final words.”

Had you been braver, you would’ve asked about the date and words. But it seemed far too personal to ask about, so you left it be and continued on by grabbing another cookie.

“Did you know him long?”

“Since I was eleven. Didn’t take long to find him when there was only one other boy in my grade as interested in dragons as I am.”

You nodded your head, unsure of what to say next as your eyes wandered the room. You caught the sight of Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Molly-mum, and Arthur crowded in the kitchen, talking over something in hushed voices. You only notice this due to Hermione being quickly dragged over by Ron. They all turn away from you and Charlie when you look over.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Charlie asks, offering you another cookie as you downed the last of your hot chocolate.

“I’m not sure… it’s odd they have everyone there, on Christmas. You got any ideas?” you shrug as you take the cookie from him.

“Not a clue. Say, is there anything you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts? A job or something in mind?”

“Not really, I thought about becoming a teacher but it just seems like such a hassle to go back to school again till I die.”

“What about something with magical creatures? You seem to be passionate about that.”

“I don’t know… there are not many jobs available in that department and I don’t have any tools or creatures to get started. I know all my stuff, I’m doing the graduate level courses this year for Fantastical beasts. But I’m not sure…”

“Something will come around eventually. Be patient and wait. It’s what I did with dragons,” he shrugs, standing up and stretching as he turns to the kitchen.  
“Are you all going to spend Christmas in there or are we going to do presents?”

This seemed to startle all of them over. The twins were at your side faster than you could blink, everyone else following as if it had been completely normal. If you’d been paying attention you would’ve seen Molly and Arthur take aside Charlie to another room, but the twins distracted you with your gift from them you’d picked out earlier.

“Watercolours! They’re even in the Weasley colours. How’d you know?” you asked in mock surprise.

“Lucky guess?” the two of them chuckled, kissing one of your cheeks each.

“We have one more gift-”

“But it’s from everyone and we’re still sorting it out-”

“So be patient, okay?”

You raise an eyebrow, nodding your head slowly.  
“Is this what you were talking about in the kitchen?”

“Nah we would’ve included Charlie and Ginny then,” Fred shrugs.

“You’re far too suspicious, Y/N.”

You dropped the subject, they’d tell you when they were ready. You just had to be patient. So instead you started handing out presents with the rest of the family. Everyone loved your gifts, their faces lighting up happily from the different trinkets you’d gotten in such little time.

From them, you got quite a few adorable gifts. Your favourite is the sweater in the twin’s signature green from Molly, you wondered how she found the time but you shrugged it off. Magic was magic. There was also a tiny plush dragon, niffler, and Kraken from Ginny, Hermione, and Charlie, the plush dragon being from Romania or so you were told. There was also a lot of candy from Harry and Ron, which was to be expected and greatly appreciated.

After that, the week seemed to blur together at a rapid pace as school frantically approached. Hermione and Ginny promised you to go Yule ball shopping on one of your three days before the ball and classes, while you were already back at school. You went with the girls as they had much better taste than the boys. Fred and George had also started talking of new pranks to pull off, and ones for the ball. Surprisingly, the biggest prank was just a massive after-party. 

As you laid curled up by the fire with the two of them, the night before you were supposed to return to Hogwarts, you realized just how much had happened, and just how much there was to come. You were not only returning to Hogwarts without the feeling of finally seeing your friends again, you were returning with your soulmates.

Which by all accounts, was far better than having your friends return to you after two weeks of staying alone, or the alternative of escaping to your friends after two weeks in hell. The only thing that hadn’t happened yet was the other gift from the twins… whatever that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes our Christmas arc folks! Up next, the Yule ball! Filled with returning to school, finding outfits, Triwizard events, and more!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, there's a lot of hits on this... and kudos... didn't expect this much attention.

Arriving back at school was the easy part of the week, your dorm room was a familiar, spacious sight compared to the twin’s bedroom. You didn’t need a continuous silence charm and you were free to climb over the beds to ruffle the twin’s hair. Sleeping arrangements, however, was the harder part.

All three of you were cuddly in nature, near touch starved, but less so for the twins. On the first night when the three of you attempted to sleep separately, you found yourself slipping into George’s bed from a combination of the cold and the need for someone to cuddle. When you awoke, you found Fred curled up next to you as well.

The next night, was a long day of sitting around and studying with Hermione and Ginny, mostly to make up for Christmas break and tomorrows day of shopping. You had originally agreed to sleep on a rotation, starting in Fred’s bed, but halfway through the night, you turned over to George, both you and Fred still awake.

“George-”

“George-”

“Georgie,” you and Fred tried to call, earning a sleepy mumble from George.

“Come sleepover here,” you whispered, waving your hand.

Carefully, the sleepy body of George rises from the bed, dragging over a massive quilt as he slumps down on your other side and curls up around you. 

“We’re going to need a bigger bed,” Fred chuckles as he kisses your forehead, giving his brother a playful shrug.

“That’s tomorrow’s problem for you two…” you sleepily mumbled as you curled up between the two of them. A smile across your lips as you drifted off into sleep.

Morning came early to find you already dressed and in the common room while the twins were still asleep upstairs. You met with Hermione and Ginny as you looked over your day’s plans. 

“So, we’re going to get ourselves outfits for the ball, some new sweets for the after-party, and then we’re returning here for dinner. If we see anyone, what do we do?” Hermione rambled on, reviewing the plan for the third time.

“Ignore them and continue walking,” you and Ginny chanted together in unison, earning a satisfied smile from Hermione.

“Good, then let’s go and hurry before we’re late to return for dinner.”

As Hermione lead you two out of the common rooms and to the floo network that connected the castle to the magic world, you and Ginny snickered to each other about how serious Hermione was being. It was outfit shopping, she had yet to even find her soulmate yet and she was hell-bent on finding a dress. You didn’t even know if she had a date.

You walked down Diagon Alley, weaving in and out of people as Hermione lead you to the back end of the street where a small shop sat. She pushed the door open before you could even read the sign, leading you and Ginny into a posh looking shop with dresses, suits, and any formal attire you could think of. 

You’d just started to look at the outfits on the rack, none quiet looking to be your style when a slender person approached you. Their hair pinned back in a raven coloured bun, and a stylish turtle neck tucked into high-waisted pants held together a monochromatic outfit as the looked you over.

“May I help you?” they asked, holding a tape measure in their hand.

“Uh yeah… I need an outfit for our school’s Yule ball,” you admit, rubbing the back of your neck, “I don’t really know what to get. I don’t want a dress but the suits here aren’t really my style.”

The person nods their head, flittering around you and looking you over as they measured various aspects.  
“Hogwarts… I can work with this. Come with me,” they order, wandering off to the back of the shop.

You look around for Ginny or Hermione, seeing Hermione over by one of the dress racks nearby giving you a thumbs up. With a deep breath, you follow after the person into the back of the shop.

They make quick work looking you over, and measuring you before pulling out an eyecatching outfit that made your head tilt in fascination. It was a long burgundy jacket with gold trim on the sides, paired with a white button-up and black high waisted pants.

“Try this on,” the person requests, handing you the freshly pressed outfit as they exit to give you privacy in the small dressing room. 

Startled at the creation just presented to you, you stand there for a moment before trying on the outfit. Its soft material feels like silk against your skin, giving the illusion of nothing at all until the jacket is around you, slightly heavy on your shoulders and coming down to your knees. It looks marvellous as you turn around in the mirror, your hair held in a high ponytail.

A knock on the door tells you to let the dressmaker back in. The moment they see you they are smiling happily.

“You look absolutely lovely dear! Extraordinarily stunning,” they praise as they pin and adjust a few aspects of the outfit.

“T-thank you. I feel stunning,” you admit meekly, a smile on your face as you gaze back at yourself in the mirror dressed in your Gryffindor colours of red and gold.

Apparently, finding the outfit was easy. Hiding it from Fred and George for a night was much harder. The boys were on you three the moment you returned to the common rooms, and as much as you hated too, you had to leave the outfit with Hermione and Ginny so that the guys couldn’t snoop late at night. 

Going to bed that night was painful, tossing and turning in your bed as you attempted to fall asleep was a task easier said than done as well. You’d eaten dinner fine, the blur of the meal as you sat between George and Fred, the two of them tossing buns at anyone who asked for one as they yammered loudly about anything that popped into their minds.

However, the twins were now taking turns showering as you sat on the bed and braided your hair back. Nerves were building up in your stomach about the ball. You’d yet to tell anyone at school you were the twins’ soulmate, and you’d had had to deal with many people asking the two of them to the ball over the last few days. They’d turned them down, stating they already had a date, and now nearly the whole school was talking about who the two of them were taking. No one could figure it out because no one thought about you, perhaps you were too close to them? Perhaps they simply thought you weren’t their type? You weren’t sure but it still hurt to witness hopeful girls asking the two of them in hopes they were their soulmates. 

They’d reminded you constantly that it would be worth it, but you were still longing to have everyone else back off from the two of them. You wanted people to know they were yours and that they could be quiet about asking the two of them out and their fantasies in the common room. 

“Hey pumpkin, what you thinking about?” a freshly showered Fred asks, sitting down next to you and tilting your chin up.

“Oh- I- nothing, just classes,” you lied. You hadn’t realized you’d zoned off for a moment.

“You sure? You looked really intense there for a moment,” George comments, sitting down on your other side and moving your chin to face him instead.

“Really guys, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” you lied again, giving the two of them a big smile.

“We’re always here for you if you need, pumpkin.”

“You’re our soulmate. We want to keep you happy, your smile lights ours-”

“And sometimes our firecrackers.”

“Fred! Really? That’s terrible!” you protest, pushing him jokingly as you tried not to crack up at the shitty joke.

“What, it got you laughing didn’t it?” he shrugs, kissing your forehead gently.

“Now get some sleep, pumpkin. You’ll need it for tomorrow,” George hums, falling backwards onto the two beds they’d managed to shove together and arrange so that everyone could sleep comfortably. 

You smiled and fell back with the twins onto the bed, curling up between the two of them as you tried to fall asleep. Unfortunately, for the three of you sleep was a lost cause and you found yourselves cuddling rather than asleep as the clock struck two.

“Hey, Y/N?” Fred whispered, hoping you were still awake.

“Hm?”

“Do you ever think about leaving Hogwarts?” he asks, catching you off guard. You turn your head to look over at him.

“What do you mean? Of course, I do, I can’t live here forever.”

“Nah not like that-”

“He means we leave without graduating,” George explains, his face buried into the crook of your neck.

“What? Why? Don’t we need to finish school?”

“Well here’s the thing. We’ve learnt we can make more money making pranks and selling them to students than our dad makes in a month-” 

“So why don’t we do that instead? We were only ever here so that we could find our soulmate.”

“And besides you always said you wanted to study Fantastical creatures and update the records on them.”

“I-” that catches your attention more than anything. You’d mentioned off-handed comments throughout the years about becoming an expert in the field you were already writing the graduate level test for at the end of the year. It never seemed possible to even start that task, you never had the money or the freedom, so you rarely said anything about it. The fact they listened, let alone remembered what you said, caught you off guard. Your heart flutters for a moment about accomplishing your near life long dream before you shove it back down again.

“It’s the middle of the tri-wizard tournament… do you two even have the money for this?” you ask, trying to steer the conversation away. 

“Harry says he’ll give it to us if he wins-”

“Not like he needs it anyway.”

“Then we’ll talk then. For now, try and get some sleep and focus on school.”

“Not a no-”

“But not a yes.”

“A maybe. Now sleep.”

“As you wish, pumpkin,” they say in unison, shifting around to get comfortable in bed.

You let them push and pull you around as you lay there pondering about what they said. Leaving school, they’d have the money, if Harry won, and writing your book… how would you even start? You’d have to make breakfast every day, find a place to live and study, would you even be allowed to study beasts? Newt Scamander did it as an expelled student, but could you if you were a dropout? The idea made you sick with butterflies of worry and possibility. 

Leaving school? With the twins? Moving in with them? It was all so much, so fast… so why did your heart yearn for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI  
> I'm writing the reader as a really good beastologist. If you hadn't noticed yet.

**Author's Note:**

> The Playlists that Inspire this (not mine):  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34cUcFjkOAbo0IyMscbvLo?si=tjysm30rTJ--BbJ7AaBdfQ  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7joqvntnohiCipRwCp1trC?si=pA7DB49MRwW4Gg144z6Tug  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1kbmkgkvnbH9MQIiFaTnWD?si=UqdUf9BySIyPD2xvNd4p8g  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1aXiK5KB62Q0a9GbrDbQFR?si=LjSybJZsQsefpsYBUPPeTQ  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4PtJI3wnXoXh6ZbE1r5hyj?si=Y3EoIezCT4GPILVPlPUaJw


End file.
